Into The Spotlight
by HannahLouiise
Summary: Welcome to fierce world of Equestrianism. Bella and Edward are two of the sports newest and hottest stars, both fighting for the final London 2012 Olympic team spot, both trying to avoid falling for each other. AU AH
1. Chapter 1

Into the Spotlight

Welcome to fierce world of Equestrianism. Bella and Edward are two of the sports newest and hottest stars, both fighting for the final London 2012 Olympic team spot, both trying to avoid falling for each other. AU AH

Hey everyone. This is my first time writing Twilight fan fiction, though I have previously written for Teen Titans on a separate account. I decided I would keep the two separate to make things easier.

I am really stuck on where to locate this story. I am British so really it would make sense to have it in the UK because I understand the competitions and how the teams are selected etc. But then again I don't want to because the series is set in the USA. That is unless someone who has knowledge of how the US competitions work who wouldn't mind helping me out?

The first three chapters are written, and they'll all be uploaded within a few hours so you can actually get a feel for the story.

I don't own anything.

**BPOV**

I glared out my window with a scowl. It was cold outside, still dark and far far too early for my liking. But then again whoever said becoming an Olympic athlete was easy?

That's right. I'm an Olympic athlete. Well not technically yet, but I've been shortlisted for the final spot on the London 2012 Olympic team. There's only one person standing in my way, though their identity still has yet to be revealed, much to my annoyance. I'm so close to it I can feel it.

I pulled on my old breeches, scuffed riding boots, and a dark thick hoodie before making my way down to the only place that made me truly happy.

As I flicked the lights on, I was greeted by a chorus of whinnies and snorts as seven heads of all different colours stuck their heads over their doors inside the American style barn. The nearest to me, a magnificent chestnut reached his head out towards me and whickered softly.

"Hey there boy," I crooned as I stroked his face, and he nuzzled me in return, and gazed into his big soppy brown eyes. This was Napoleon, my star horse who I was going all the way with. He was a big, powerful homebred Selle Français, and we'd done everything together up until this point, from witnessing his birth as an eleven year old, to breaking him in as a fifteen year old and now to competing him internationally at twenty one.

I tore away from our silent exchange, as the other horses were becoming increasingly louder and more impatient for breakfast by the second. I dashed into the feed room, measuring and weighing each horse's food precisely to the gram. They were competition horses, who all needed to be in perfect shape, which included having the right diet. Within minutes all was silent within the barn and only the sound of munching could be heard. It was a peaceful sound.

I was filling hay nets when I heard crunching on the gravel outside. I glanced at the big clock in the feed room. At 6:30AM, it could only have been one person -my lead groom, and best friend, Mary Alice Brandon. She was short and slight, and at only 5'1 she was far more suited in a jockey's yard. Her short dark pixie hair cut looked perfect now, and I knew with some resentment it still would by the end of a long day. I briefly thought about my long brown hair, shoved hastily into a messy bun on top of my head.

"Morning!" she cried chirpily, her mood obviously not at all deterred by the lack of sleep or the bleak weather. I mumbled a hello in reply. "How long do we have?"

"We need to leave here by midday at the latest, just in case we hit traffic on the way, so we arrive in plenty of time and get settled in," I explained as weighed a hay net. Though I tried not to think about it too much, the next few days were going to be the most important of my life. It was maybe the final chance to prove myself to the Olympic committee that I was worth that place on the team. I shook my head. Now wasn't the time to be getting worked up about what might and might not happen.

"That's fine. We should get exercising out the way first, then when Emmet arrives we can finish our chores before we do final preparations," she said with a smile, as she walked into the connecting tack room, emerging a few moments later with a bridle and a lunge line in her hand. I weighed the final hay net and returned to where the horses were. There was a long morning of exercising each and every horse ahead of us.

It was 9:00AM when Emmet McCarty's Jeep pulled up. He was another groom; though not a rider he was an excellent horse handler, and a trusted member of my team. He was big guy, tall and wide with thick bands of muscle. To anyone else he may have looked like someone you'd avoid, given his great structure, but to me he was like the brother I never had. Maybe it was the thick curly hair or the dimples, but he was just a big cuddly bear to me. I waved to him in greeting.

"So Bella," he began, jogging next to me as I lead a bay youngster out from the barn. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm about to throw up. I'd rather not talk about it right now," I replied, trying to steady my hands on the lead rope. I couldn't let my nerves get the best of me now; for God's sake I'm not even there yet!

"Don't worry, you'll do great, and if not, there's always 2016," he joked, flashing his dimples.

"Gee thanks," I mumbled, as Alice approached us and we walked over to the fields. I unclipped the filly's lead rope inside the pasture, and watched as she galloped to join the rest of her friends.

"Anyway, I'll go get started," Emmet said, beginning to walk away before stopping stand still as if he just had a great thought. He turned back to face me, a grin plastered on his face that he only got when he was pumped up for a great competition. "Oh yeah Bella I heard who it is you're up against for the final spot, could be tough but I reckon you'll smash it."

"What?" I couldn't quite believe it. It had been announced? How did I not know? It was me who they were up against, so shouldn't I be the first to know? I finally got over the shock enough to be able to form words so I could finally get answers for my questions. "Where, when, how?"

"They were discussing it on the radio when I drove up here I assumed you would've been told... It seemed like it had only just been announced a few minutes before, the radio hosts seemed very excited about you two," he said with shrug, as he took a few steps back toward us.

But my most important question had yet to be answered.

"Who?"

He hesitated. This couldn't be good.

"Edward Cullen."

_Edward Cullen._

There you have it! First chapter, very messy and just an intro but I've had this idea for a while and I just wanted to write it down.

Just to warn you, name may change because I'm not happy with it. Any suggestions are more than welcome.

Shall I continue?

HannahLouiise


	2. Chapter 2

Into the Spotlight- Chapter 2

And here we go!

_Edward Cullen._

I heard Alice gasp next to me, just as I let out a moan.

"Shit," I cursed. "I'm really going to have to up my game."

Edward Cullen was like me, a talented horse rider with a stable full of great horses. He too had only recently started to gain fame and travel up the ranks, and just like me this was his first year of International competing and he was also winning the majority of his classes. The only difference was I knew he was in a completely different league to me. His horses had better breeding, and had only been handled by the best in the world. And he'd only had the best training in the world, from former Olympians no less. Up until I was fifteen I was taught by nice Mrs. Newton down the road, who ran the local pony club.

In _Horse _magazine's Top 10 to watch for 2011 I was ranked Number 2. He was ranked Number 1.

I had never met him before, and luckily never competed against him. I would be sure to have lost against him. I bet he's going to be at this competition and I bet I'll have no chance, I-

"Bella? Earth to Bella?" Alice called me out of what would have been the beginning of my panic attack.

"Let's just get ready. I don't want to talk about it." I knew it was rude of me to walk away like that, but I just wanted to go and get this stupid waste of my time over with.

* * *

><p>It was half eleven, and we were nearly ready to go. I was showered and no longer smelt like I'd been rolling in a stable, my hair looked reasonable and, with the slightest bit of help from make-up, so did my face. I now wore my pristine white breeches, a royal blue fitted polo top which had my name stitched into the back and my best riding boots.<p>

The tack was packed up, the rugs and the hay nets and the water all filled for the four hour drive we had ahead of us. I was taking two horses to the competition with me today.

All dressed in his royal blue travelling gear, Napoleon trotted onto the horsebox, excited as to what would be happening. A grey mare followed him, small at only fifteen hands; she was a beautiful Anglo- Arabian, and my second best hope for the Olympics. Perdita was her name, and it was hard to believe the power she had over five foot fences.

Finally the horses were ready, and we were ready. Alice and I clambered into the front, leaving Emmet behind to look at the remaining horses.

"Remember Emmet, they each need to be lunged for at least fifteen minutes a day until we come back. And their food needs to be precise. And the farriers coming tomorrow all the details are on the whiteboard. And make sure they're brought in no later than six, and turned out no later than eight. And-"

"Bella," his deep voice interrupted me. "I've got this. Any problems I'll ring you. Good luck, do your best, though I know you will," he said with a reassuring smile as he lightly punched my arm.

"Thanks," I said, as I switched on the engine. The horsebox came to life, and gave Emmet a small wave before taking a deep breath, and driving away.

* * *

><p>"Shall I test you on your Dressage?" Alice asked halfway into our journey. I nodded. I struggled to remember my routine.<p>

"Medium walk to centre line. Salute. Collected trot to C, continue until A. Ten meter circle in working trot. From B to R half pass, track right at M. At H transition to extended walk, then change rein from F to H and into medium walk. Then pick up collected canter and go down the centre line. Piaffe at X," I paused to think briefly about the hardest point of my test. I sucked at piaffes, they were always my lowest scorer and usually dragged down my entire test. I took a deep breath to steady myself.

"Then continue in medium canter, track left and change the rein K to M, change to counter canter until E, when a flying change is executed and the correct canter lead is given. At A transition to working trot, and go up the three quarter line and shoulder in. Once back on the track, at H complete a passage down the length of the arena. Then finally return to working trot until C, travel down centre line and square halt at X, and salute."

"It's right Bella, you know it!" she exclaimed, patting me on the shoulder. All I could do was nod in reply. "It'll be fine, you know it will be. Dressage is probably your strongest element; you'll get a great head start over Cullen. I don't know if you've realised but dressage is not his strong point." I let out a little giggle as I realised she was right. She always made me feel better; she really was an amazing friend.

* * *

><p>Finally we'd arrived at Wimbledon, a world famous Equestrian Eventing venue, where only the best were invited to show what they were really made of. It was busy when we arrived a little after four, people running around, shouting at others, dragging reluctant horses and other carrying saddles, brushes, feeds and anything else you could imagine you'd need. We were directed to the stables, to where my two horses were staying. The stables were we in a separate block, with only another two stables present. It was a lot quieter here than the other stables and for that I was grateful.<p>

We lead Napoleon and Perdita into their stables, brushed them and settled them in. We would plait them in the morning, just as we always did so they looked at pristine as possible. The grey mare settled in quietly, munching away at her hay, but the chestnut stallion refused to calm down. He paced around his stable, thrashed at the door and stamped his feet. His head swayed side to side and he began to box walk. Unfortunately the excitement usually got to him a bit too much, and it was something I was used to by now. I tried to calm him down using quiet and soothing words, but Napoleon wasn't prepared to listen any time soon.

"Excuse me, Ma'am," I heard someone with a distinctly southern accent call to me. I turned to a face a handsome gentleman with a blond hair. He was leading a big black horse, and was stood in the entrance to our little barn. "Is your horse going to be doing that all night? It's just I don't want to leave this guy in here if he is because he'll set him off and that would not be good for his performance."

"No," I gushed. "He'll calm down in a few minutes. He's just excited." The man nodded and smiled and led the horse past me and into a stable. And just like that the noises from inside the stall stopped as Napoleon finally began to settle. "Good boy."

I really hoped Alice would hurry up with the rugs; it was becoming awkward with me and this guy in the room alone together. I could see he wasn't going to fill the silence, so I decided I would.

"So what order are in you in tomorrow?" I casually asked. I didn't recognise him, but then again he may be new to the circuit.

"Actually Ma'am I'm not a rider, I'm just a groom. Oh, here comes my boss now," he said, as I heard footsteps approach.

And wouldn't you know it. My luck was getting shittier and shittier by the hour.

"Hey Jasper, thanks for doing that," he said. His voice startled me. It was the most incredible voice I'd ever heard, it was soft and sweet and just perfect. I couldn't help but stare at him. He was tall, probably higher than six foot, and had a lean body, but muscular I bet. And his face was just astonishing; I wanted to ask him why he was here and not on a runway in Paris. And then there was his hair, messy, bronze sex hair that was just calling out for me to touch it.

_Snap out of it Bella!_

He noticed me, standing by Napoleon's head and smiled at me. Something about his expression told me he recognised me.

"So, you're my rival. Isabella Swan," he addressed me with a crooked smile that for some reason cockiness just radiated off of.

"Bella," I corrected automatically. I straightened myself, tried to appear confident, and matched his cocky little smile. "So you're Edward Cullen."

* * *

><p>And there you have it, chapter 2. Now we have introductions over, the real story can begin!<p>

Wimbledon is based on the UK competition of Badminton. If you've never heard of it you should check it out, it's one of the most incredible cross country courses in the world, in my opinion.

The horse Napoleon is based on and named after my own horse, who although he is mega talented, he is a little blighter when it comes to behaving at shows!

Please review with comments and improvements.

HannaLouiise.


	3. Chapter 3

Into the Spotlight – Chapter 3

* * *

><p>Edward Cullen stretched out his hand and I shook it, trying to act professional - though all I could think about was how well my hand fit into his.<p>

"It's a shame we've never met until now, from what I've read you're a very accomplished rider, coming from almost nothing to being one of the top riders in the country," he said as he took back his hand and ran it through his hair.

"Likewise," I began, preparing to use the knowledge I had on him. "But then again we can't all be born as children of Olympic riders. Some of us had to actually work to get to where we are."

Whoa! Where was the new found confidence coming from? I'm usually the quiet shy one, who wouldn't dare to say anything like that. It must be the adrenaline.

But he laughed. "Yes, I suppose Carlisle did help me, giving me the training and helping me find the perfect horse," he indicated toward the black horse behind him. "But I've been watching your progress, Bella." There was just something about the way my name rolled off his tongue that made my knees wobble. "You're incredibly talented, and I couldn't have picked a better rival myself… Or a sexier one."

My blood rushed to my face and I turned a glorious shade of red. "What?" I demanded, knowing full well I should be offended but instead I was secretly flattered.

"Oh you heard me," he said with wink. I shook my head. I knew he was a womanizer, I'd read all about it. I steadied my breathing and prayed my face was a regular colour. "So how about we go for a drink?"

My mouth fell open and the blood returned. "Are you kidding? In case you haven't noticed we've actually got an international competition in the morning," I replied, trying to be casual about it, but there was a strained tone in my voice. I wanted to say yes so badly, but I needed to rest. Besides I knew it would be a one night thing – it always was with him.

"Hmm, suit yourself," he paused, before continuing. "But let me know if you change your mind. I know you will." His cocky smile returned, and I returned it with a glare. Edward turned to his horse, and his expression suddenly became loving and I couldn't help but smile and I saw him exchange quiet words with his horse. The partnership between him and his horse, Black Jack, was nearly as infamous as mine and Napoleon's.

He said something quietly to Jasper – who was sorting out tack – and winked at me before walking out of the small barn. It suddenly felt very hot in here.

* * *

><p>After grabbing a snack from the horse box I returned to the stables to do a final check before I turned in for the night. I heard high pitched giggling and a deeper laugh coming from inside. I stood for a minute and identified Alice immediately, and guessed the other must be Jasper. But I knew from the tone of her voice she wasn't talking normally – she was flirting. There was a slightly suggestive edge to her voice, something only a best friend could identify. I smiled and walked back to the trailer, giving Alice her privacy. I could do a check later. I sat down on the comfy couch and opened a copy of <em>Horse <em>to the page where they were predicting how the event would turn out. They had predicted me to come in the top 20 – great for someone of my experience, but not good enough for someone wanting to represent their country in next year's games.

Edward '_perfect_' Cullen on the other hand was predicted to come in the top 10 - more than good enough to represent his country. I looked at the profiles of the horses and scanned for Black Jack.

He was an eleven year old Dutch Warmblood, very impressive bloodlines (distantly related to Moorlands Totilas) and had been imported from Germany at the age of four. He was already broken but Carlisle Cullen – an Olympic silver medallist and also Edward's father – continued to work with him and further his education.

I scoffed when I read the bottom of the profile:

_Fun fact: Black Jack was bought for a quarter of a million Euros as a gift for Edward from his father._

I couldn't believe some of the ridiculous amounts people paid for these horses. Especially considering both the horse's with me today didn't cost me a single penny. I turned my attention back to the horse on the page.

From what I've seen of his recent competitions he's in top form, and just continues to get better. His show jumping record was perfect, and his cross country always went clear within the time. I saw his average dressage score was a lot higher than what I previously thought – only a little lower than Napoleon's.

I sighed and waited for Alice to return as I tried to distract myself by picking out an outfit for the trot up in the morning. I knew Alice would change whatever I decided on but I chose a cute white floating dress and brown ballet pumps. A matching brown cardigan was also laid out just in case, but the weather here was a lot warmer and sunnier than back home so I hoped I wouldn't need it.

Then the door flew open, and Alice practically skipped on board with a grin plastered on her face. "Bella!"She sang, flying towards me and engulfing me in a massive hug. "I think I've met the love of my life, and I'm not even exaggerating!"

I laughed as we both clambered onto the sofa, and I took her hands into mine as she began to tell me how charming he was, how he'd helped her with lifting the water buckets and then how they'd begun chatting like they'd known each other for years. He'd then asked her to go for dinner tomorrow night, as long as everything went okay during the day with our dressage tests.

"Oh Alice I'm so happy for you," I said honestly, Jasper seemed like a nice guy from what little conversation we'd had - Alice was a great judge of character.

"Thanks. Now what should I wear?" she got up and wondered toward the bedroom. I could see her eyeing the outfit I laid on the bed for the morning, and I held my breath as she turned to me. Then she smiled and a sigh of relief followed. "Well done Bella, that's a great outfit, very cute. You'll be sure to get plenty of attention in that, especially from a certain Edward Cullen," she added with a wink. My eyebrows shot up.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well, when I first went into the stable and you weren't there, Edward and Jasper were talking about you. Well Edward was. He was saying he thought you were very beautiful, and different to what he'd imagined," she explained as I blushed furiously. "When he saw me he shut right up."

"Okay," I managed to stutter out. It was all getting a bit much. "I'm going to sleep. Can you do final checks?" I waited for a nod before I retreated so my comfy bed and buried my head into the pillow, trying to erase my thoughts of the following day. The trot up, the dressage test, the Piaffe, and, possibly most nerve wracking of all, seeing Edward Cullen again.

I groaned before eventually falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>I stood nervously, waiting for the vet to call my name. I was trotting Perdita first, and I prayed she would be fine. She seemed perfect to me, but then again I was not a trained veterinarian. She wore a black leather bridle, her almost white coat impeccably clean and her mane and tail had been braided to perfection. It was warm, so I decided against the cardigan.<p>

"Isabella Swan and Perdita, number 13."

I clicked my tongue and jogged forward, Perdita at my side. We trotted up and down the strip until the vet seemed satisfied.

"Pass."

I wanted to throw my hands in the air and cheer, but instead I politely smiled and lead Perdita away. Alice came up and took the lead rope off me, before handing me the one of Napoleon.

"Careful Bella, he's not cooperating," Alice warned me before walking away.

And she was right. He would not stand still as we waited for our name to be called. I peered around the horses in front of me to see who it was that was taking so long, and I recognised the beautiful woman instantly, massive heels adorning her feet despite the fact she had to run. It seemed Rosalie Hale's horse was causing problems, as the vet had asked her trot her bay three times now. The blonde began to look frustrated and close to tears, before it was finally announced she could compete. I smiled for her; Rosalie was nice and didn't deserve the bad press she was given for her apparent diva ways. Rosalie was also one of the riders given a place on the Olympic team I so badly wanted to be on.

The next two riders both failed, their horses coming up slightly lame, and I started to become unsettled. And I knew Napoleon could sense it, as he soon began stamp his feet and throw his head in the air and move away from me. I tried to calm him, but to no avail. He was ridiculous sometimes.

"That's quite a horse you have there, are you sure he's Olympic quality?" a voice came from behind me, teasing me. I recognised it immediately.

"Shut it Cullen, just because my horse actually has a personality you don't have be jealous," I retorted while silently praying Napoleon would just stand still.

"Wow, did you hear that Jack?" he turned to his horse who looked half asleep. "Bella just tried to insult us!"

He laughed as I turned away, trying to ignore that gorgeous voice. "I like your dress, it's very cute on you," he said casually.

"Thanks," I mumbled, still not turning to face him as my face became beetroot again. But he wouldn't shut up.

"So how come you're being so greedy?" he asked as I turned to him, having no idea what he was talking about. Napoleon was finally started to calm down by my side and I wanted to keep it that way. "You know, entering two horses. Do you have some sort of theory that you're more likely to get into the Olympics with a back up horse? I haven't seen that little grey mare before, what are her stats?"

"No, I don't. She's young and I'm bringing her here purely for the experience. I don't expect her to do very well. Napoleon's the only one who's up for the Olympics," I explained, starting to get annoyed by him. But luck was finally on my side as I could leave the conversation.

"Isabella Swan and Napoleon, number 27."

"Just please for once be a good boy," I told the chestnut under my breath as I jogged forward, but by bad luck was back as Napoleon refused to move forward, and so I was yanked backwards. I heard a laugh behind me. I pulled on the lead rein harder, and he finally shot forward, his strides far too big for my little legs to keep up with. I must have looked so stupid, and this was confirmed when I managed to turn Napoleon around so we trot away and I could see Edward Cullen's annoying face scrunched up in laughter.

"Trot him again."

_Shit. _We trotted again and I held my breath the entire time. If I didn't get a pass all my Olympic dreams were gone!

"Pass."

I breathed a huge sigh of relief, and a huge smile grew on my face. Thank God for that! I lead him away, patting his neck even though his behaviour did not deserve it. I was just so happy.

"Edward Cullen and Black Jack, number 28."

I watched Edward trot his horse - they were a match made in heaven, both tall and lean and no doubt powerful. Not to mention gorgeous.

"Pass."

Well then that was it. We were both eligible to compete. He smirked at me as he walked past, and I knew he was thinking the same thing.

Bring on the dressage.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading!<p>

What do you think of the story so far? What are your predictions for how it will play out? Love any parts, hate any parts? Let me know!

HannaLouiise.


	4. Chapter 4

Into the Spotlight chapter 4

For those who are still reading this – thank you so much! I'm having so much writing: D

* * *

><p>I was riding Perdita first. Alice had done a great job on her turnout, she looked absolutely stunning. Her tail flowed behind her as Alice led her from her stall, her black tack shined spotlessly in the sun, and her white coat dazzled. She looked exactly like she belonged here. I, however, did not.<p>

I often felt uncomfortable in my stiff formal riding clothes – I would have much preferred to have worn an old loose sweat shirt and comfy breeches – but somehow honoured to be wearing such a prestigious outfit, despite how unattractive I looked.

My tall dress boots had been polished to perfection, and though I didn't really like wearing them so were my golden spurs. I wore white breeches that felt like they needed another couple of washes before they could even be deemed near to comfortable, and a long black dressage coat. I huffed and tried to adjust it. No matter how many times I wore this, I still didn't get used the feeling of the attire.

I was standing in the barn as Alice made final adjustments to the mare as I pulled my long hair up into a bun, covering it with a hair net. This was definitely the worst and most unattractive aspect of the uniform.

Jasper stood in the stall opposite us, placing a saddle on the black horse's gleaming back. Edward was nowhere to be seen, and this for some reason saddened me. I had hoped to see him before my test, but I supposed I'd just have to see him after instead.

Wait, why should it even matter when I would see him?

"Are you ready?" Alice asked while leading Perdita out of the stall.

"Yep, two seconds," I answered, stretching white leather gloves over my hands before placing a pristine top hat on my hair. We both left the barn then, after Alice had said a shy goodbye to the still alone blonde haired groom. We made our way up to the warm up ring, and Alice gave me a not so needed but still appreciated leg up on to the horse.

I began to walk her slowly while Alice disappeared to the viewing gallery, focusing on my breathing and the movements of the horse below me. I squeezed my heels against her side and she shot forward, responsive as always. I felt good about her upcoming test and I couldn't help but grin like an idiot as I trotted toward the end of my warm up.

"So are you just really always this happy or something?" came Edward's voice as Black Jack came up alongside Perdita, matching the speed of her little legs.

I tried to roll my eyes at him dramatically to show I didn't care about his comment, but the creeping blush gave my lie away. "No, now if you don't mind I'm trying to warm up," I said as bluntly as I could, not even looking up at his lovely face. I nudged Perdita on into a balanced canter, shaking my head. I couldn't allow myself to get distracted this close to the test. My mind had to stay focused on dressage and nothing else. Especially not my tall, bronzed haired, gorgeous competition…

But my attempt had been futile. He simply moved Black Jack into a canter and in just a stride was caught up to me again.

"And so am I," he said so casually. "We could warm up together." His tone was suggestive and although it would've disgusted any normal woman, I felt secretly flattered.

"No, Edward. Not now," I insisted, looking him straight in the eye for the first time, squeezing on the reins to slow Perdita down to a walk. I was faintly aware the rider before me had just been called, and I would be too in a short amount of time.

"Okay," he answered. "Later then," and his cocky smile returned. He winked at me before turning his horse away to continue warming up.

I groaned and collapsed onto Perdita's neck. He was just so frustrating!

"Isabella Swan and Perdita, number 13."

The announcer awoke me from my cloud of thoughts and I sat up straight, gathering my reins up into my hands. I turned Perdita toward the arena and I could feel my heart rate increasing, my palms became sweaty and I silently thanked God for my gloves.

_Shit, shit, shit, concentrate Bella!_

I pushed stupid Edward Cullen out of my mind and went through my test one final time in my mind, imagining myself and Perdita executing the movements perfectly.

An official ushered me into the arena, and I tried to ignore the chorus of applause that reminded me of the hundreds, possibly thousands of faces that watched everything I would do over the next few minutes. We trotted into the centre and halted. I looked straight at the only people who mattered – the judges – and took a long, deep breath. I cleared my mind of everything except dressage and gave my salute.

Here we go.

* * *

><p>"67.2%, Bella that's incredible!" Alice cried as she threw her arms around me with a goofy grin plastered on her face. My smile matched hers as I returned the hug.<p>

"I'm so proud of her, that was a lot higher than I expected, and she's so young and has so much still to come," I gushed, pulling away from Alice and patting the sweating mare gratefully.

"You should be proud of yourself too! Now just one more to go," she said with a laugh which I returned. She took Perdita's reins from me and returned moments later to hand me another set which belonged to my other horse.

Napoleon let out an excited snort and his ears pricked up – he knew what was about to happen. I let out a giggle and stroked his face as I looked into his large eyes.

"You don't have time for this," Alice scolded while she pushed me away. She was right; I had a tight schedule and had to hurry if I were to be warmed up in time for my second test.

"Right, I know, thank you Alice," I groaned as we hurried back to the warm up arena. This time she gave me an extremely needed and just as equally appreciated leg up onto the taller chestnut stallion.

"Oh Alice," I called, as she begun to turn to walk away. There was something that had been bugging me ever since I had walked out of the arena, but I was embarrassed to ask her. "I… umm… do you know…" I stammered, blush returning to my face, as I tried to figure out how best to put it without sounding like an idiot.

But my best friend knew what I was wondering about. "Edward got 77.5%."

Wow. He had done very well. But then again what else was expected of the son of such an accomplished rider, and that horse… the bloodlines of the pair was simply outstanding. I had so badly wanted to watch his test, but there was just no time. Instead I would just have to settle it to watch it later tonight in my trailer on my laptop, along with everyone else who hadn't had the chance to witness it live.

"Thanks," I murmured quietly, tightening my reins as I felt Napoleon fidget beneath me, eager to get moving.

"Not a problem. Good luck, I know you'll do fantastic," she said confidently, placing her hand briefly on my arm. "Now you've really got to go, we'll talk in a few minutes!"

I smiled briefly at her before clearing my mind to begin my warm up. Napoleon felt fresh as I cantered him, but I hoped he would calm down before the test. I wanted him to have some motivation, but not to the point where he became uncontrollable.

I half halted and he began to listen to me more, which I greatly appreciated. Though there were many other horses inside the ring, it felt like it was just me and the horse that I had raised myself. Our bond was irreplaceable, and I held it to one of the factors that had allowed us to get so far in this sport.

As I trotted round I couldn't help but feel like a black horse was going to trot up by my side at any moment… though the thought of that was just stupid. There was no reason for Edward to be back in here, he had done his test, just like I was about to mine. Now I _had_ to concentrate!

I finished our warm up in record time, just as our name was called.

"Isabella Swan and Napoleon, number 27."

We entered the arena in a medium walk, and were greeted by applause that was far louder than it had been before. I felt Napoleon's muscles tense at the loud and frightening sound and I encouraged him further with a nudge to his side. I took a deep breath and looked, for the second time today, directly at the judges. I pretended I was confident and took a deep breath to clear my mind, just as I had done with Perdita.

I halted and gave my salute and pushed Napoleon forward into a perfect collected trot.

I focused on the chestnut and nothing else, and found that our days of practising had certainly paid off as every moment was completed as near to perfection as was possible. Then we came to the Piaffe.

We went down the centre line in a collected canter, though I silently cursed as I noted we weren't entirely straight. Still, I sat back and asked for the dreaded Piaffe, and to my surprise Napoleon did exactly what I asked for, better than he had ever done before in his entire career. I let out a breath that I didn't even realise I was holding as I pushed him forward again to complete our test.

The rest of the test played out as expected and as I halted to give my final salute and couldn't help but collapse onto my horses neck to give him a cuddle, just as applause rippled through the arena. I looked around the arena at all the strangers' faces who seemed genuinely happy with my performance.

I looked up at the board immediately as it flashed.

Oh wow.

81.3%

I couldn't believe it! I was in first place!

I waved to the audience and the goofy grin returned as we exited the arena. Then my eyes fell upon a familiar mop of bright bronze hair, standing out from the rest of the crowd. Next to him was a tall blonde girl who I had seen around the stables before, but I wasn't sure of her identity. She stood close to Edward, staring up at his face. I wasn't sure why but I felt a brief pang of jealousy at this unknown girl as she said something quietly to him, and he nodded in return.

But he seemed to be focused on me. He was stood up, smiling and clapping at me, and I returned to him was a confused expression. Shouldn't he be annoyed at me, seeing as I'm his competition who currently holds first place? I held his gaze as long as I could until I had passed the exit of the arena.

I dismounted Napoleon giving him another well-deserved pat when I was assaulted by a short and skinny girl who knocked straight into me.

"Bella, your Piaffe... It was... You were… I'm so proud!" she exclaimed taking the reins of me. I laughed with her, not even believing my luck myself.

"Thank you, Alice," I said sincerely. "I could never have done it without you."

We continued to chat when we reached the barn and began to remove the tack from the horse, continuing to give him praise. There was a smug look about him, and I sure he knew what he'd just done.

"Hey Bella, congratulations," Jasper was stood in front of us now, nodding at me. I shyly thanked him before he turned to look at Alice. "So, are we still on for tonight then?"

He looked hopeful, and I turned away to give the two some privacy, though I could still hear Alice's excited little voice as they confirmed a time and a place to meet. It was a few minutes later when Jasper left.

"Are you going to be okay on your own tonight, you know, while I'm out with Jasper? If you don't want me to go I can stay here for you, I know it's my job too…" she trailed off as I stood up to face her, shaking my head at her.

"Go, please, enjoy yourself. I'll want _all_ the details," I said raising my eyebrows suggestively. We both broke out into giggles and she agreed she would.

* * *

><p>I sat in the barn on my own, propped up on a little stool in front of Napoleon's stable with my laptop balanced on my knees. I had originally started in the trailer, but I found without Alice in there it was too quiet and lonely. So I moved into here were I had some sort of company, even if I couldn't have a conversation with them.<p>

I was wearing my favourite pair of skinny jeans, a simple vest top and a thick cardigan – a mass improvement in comfort from my previous outfit of the day. My hair was loose and trailed down around my face

I was on the Wimbledon website, watching the clips from the dressage today. I had intently watched Napoleon's and Perdita's tests, making notes in my little diary of what was good, what was okay and what I seriously needed to work on.

I was so annoyed at the one major mistake in Napoleon's test – coming down the centre line we were off by just an inch or two, but it had cost me a lot of marks. If I had only straightened up a little more my marks could have been higher…. Oh well. I still got a good mark at that's all that matters. Okay so it was actually a great mark, and I was so proud of my boy.

I opened another video onto my screen, the one which featured Edward Cullen and Black Jack. As I watched I felt my mouth drop open as I watched the two. They were just astonishing, the power and grace that horse had was unbelievable and Edward looked as if he was putting in minimal effort. I could barely see his hands squeeze his reins or his feet nudge his horse's sides. I pressed repeat.

I was drawn back to the real world when I heard heavy footsteps approaching the barn. I checked my watch and realised there was no way it could have been Alice and Jasper, unless their date had gone horribly wrong and they'd come back early.

And then Edward came around the corner. He saw me and smiled, while I saw him and panicked, slamming the laptop shut hastily. It would have been so embarrassing if he knew I was watching his test.

But then I remembered I had the kind of laptop that continued to play sound even when it was shut.

Yeah, of course - that was just my luck.

"That was Edward Cullen on Black Jack here at Wimbledon, with a final score of 77.5%. What a brilliant test I'm sure he'll be very happy with that performance-" the voice of the commentator came from the video loud and clear, as I scrambled to re-open the laptop and turn the stupid video off.

I looked up at Edward shyly to be met with him laughing.

"Don't say anything," I warned, trying to do my best angry look.

"I won't," he said, trying to keep a straight face before admitting defeat and laughing again. "Okay I'm sorry but I have to. So you were checking out your competition?"

He waggled his eyebrows at me. "No, I was looking at everyone's videos, not just yours. You're not so special," I explained, lying the best I could.

"Sure you were," he answered coolly, moving to sit on a stool opposite me. I could feel my cheeks burning with embarrassment. Well I'd been caught; I may as well face facts.

"It was a great test, you know," I blurted out. "You and Black Jack are just… so good together."

I wanted to say perfect, but I changed my mind. I looked up at him to be met with a shaking head, his bronze hair seeming to have a life of its own.

"Not at all, did you see your test? It was incredible and your Piaffe was twice as good as mine!" he exclaimed honestly, his eyes twinkling with enthusiasm. I laughed his generosity off.

"It wasn't that great, I mean if I'd just straightened up a little on the centre line-"

"Bella, stop being so modest and just accept the damn compliment," he teased.

"Thank you," I mumbled after a sigh.

"So could you maybe give me a few pointers on my dressage sometime?" he asked, and for the first time since I'd ever spoken to him he actually sounded embarrassed.

"Sure," I said with a smile. "That would be fun."

We chatted for the next thirty minutes, about other competitors, about horses, and even about how crazy the whole Alice and Jasper thing was. I decided Edward was actually a really good guy, once you got to know him. Maybe the articles weren't true, just drummed up for publicity. But the image of the blonde girl sitting next to him still lurked in the back of the mind. I was tempted to ask him, until a shrill ringing brought me from my thoughts.

I lunged for my phone and grinned when I saw the caller ID.

I signalled for Edward to give me a minute as I answered. "Emmet!" I greeted, glad to be talking to my friend again. We chatted for the next two minutes, joking and teasing each other as he told me about how well the horses were getting on and congratulated me on my test.

"Honestly, I can't wait to get back home. I'll give you a ring tomorrow. Okay, bye!" I hung up and turned to Edward. His expression was hard to figure out, he looked disappointed.

"Are you okay?" I asked, now honestly concerned I had done something wrong.

"Was that your boyfriend?" he asked slowly. I blinked at him.

"What? No! Not at all! Emmet's my yard hand," I tried to explain quickly, before adding, "I don't have a boyfriend."

He stood up and turned around, his hand on Black Jack's face as if he was saying goodbye to his horse.

"Edward? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," he answered, still not looking at me. He then began to walk out, and just as he started to open the door leading out, his gorgeous face looked directly into my eyes. "I'm glad, ya know. That he's not your boyfriend."

He gave me a knowing smile, and I stared right back at him, confused.

"Goodnight, Bella. I'll see you on the course tomorrow."

And with that he left me alone in the barn, still looking as if I'd been given an exam paper on a subject I'd never studied before.

_What the hell is going on here?_

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! That was a much longer chapter than I'd planned it on being (why it took so long to get out)<p>

Hope you all had a lovely Christmas and I hope you have a great New Year; the next chapter shouldn't take too long to get out as it's half way written already.

Any questions, feel free to ask.

_HannahLouiise._


	5. Chapter 5

Into the Spotlight – Chapter 5

Hope you're still with me here

* * *

><p>I was still on a high from my brilliant dressage test yesterday and I actually felt okay about today's upcoming trail – the cross country phase.<p>

It was early morning, and I cradled the coffee cup in between my hands, secretly hoping some caffeine may seep through the Styrofoam cup and into my skin to wake me up some more.

I was standing in the barn, watching my horses eat. Judging by the freshly filled water and hay nets, it seemed as though Edward and Jasper had already been and gone. There was a strange feeling from within as I reached this conclusion. Was it sadness, or disappointment? I couldn't tell.

My mind was still stuck on our encounter from yesterday. He had said he was glad I didn't have a boyfriend... that was a good thing, right?

I brushed the thought away and decided I was just nervous for what I was about to do in a few hours. Taking a long, final sip I finished the brown, mostly tasteless liquid and disposed of the cup. Then I turned my attention to the horses. The next thirty minutes was spent grooming both Napoleon and Perdita, checking them over as I went, feeling every muscle on each of their bodies. This was a relaxing time, for both me and the horse, and I enjoyed it to the point I lost track of time.

"Bella?" I heard Alice calling before her dainty footsteps came. I poked my head out of the door and came face to face with her as she let out a huff. "Bella why are you still here? Go right now, and get on that course," she scolded, taking my arm and pushing me in the direction of the exit. Then she flashed a reassuring smile. "They'll be ready when you get back."

I gave her a long look then nodded, giving her a small smile. "I know they will."

Alice was honestly the best groom in the world. My horses were always turned out to a high standard in a short time. It was also a massive plus she was such a great friend. Many nights had been spent watching bad movies, eating junk food, and gossiping about boys.

But now she had Jasper that would probably change. They had an amazing date last night, and when she returned she practically danced onto the trailer and jumped onto me, not even regarding the fact I was lying in bed and close to land of the sleep, filled with dreams of Edward and his incredible body...

Their date had been wonderful; they apparently had so much in common and never had a moment of awkward silence between them. And even their first kiss had been wonderful too. He was apparently a great kisser, because I had really wanted to know that.

They were seeing each other again tonight, and Alice had hoped he may ask her to be his girlfriend officially. I couldn't believe how excited she was at this prospect, and I was happy for her, truly I was, but secretly I was a little jealous that she had someone, when I didn't. I hadn't been on a date for two years, for crying out loud!

I let out a small sigh as I left the barn and headed out of the stable area. As I walked, I felt my eyes searching round, forever scanning the crowds. It was beginning to get busy here, with competitors and the media and the mass amounts of the spectators. Cross country day was always a crowd puller, and I could see why.

It was exciting, thrilling and always unpredictable. There were always falls and refusals from the greatest riders while the underdogs came from nowhere and stole the competition with a perfect round. That had certainly been the case when I had first starting competing international.

Another sigh escaped my lips as I realised I wasn't going to find whatever – or whoever – I was subconsciously searching for, as I had arrived at my destination.

* * *

><p>The course was long and difficult, with 27 jumping efforts in total, dividend by exhausting and mostly uphill galloping stretches. As I walked the course, I carefully examined each jump and counted strides, calculated angles, assessed the risks and planned my route. The jumps were challenging, a mixture of height and width, with plenty of spooky fillers. There were a few combinations that looked a little tricky and I would have to be extra careful, especially with Perdita, but nothing I hadn't faced before.<p>

I currently stood at the 25th jump; a large log directly followed by a steep drop into water. As long as the initial jump went to plan, the drop shouldn't be an issue. Or I hoped, anyway.

"This is the jump that will cause the most problems," his voice came from behind me, and I wondered if my skin should be tingling the way it was.

I turned fully to see Edward's face – as beautiful as yesterday's memory – but he wasn't smiling as I expected him to be. His expression was hard to figure out, a mixture of anxiety and worry. I had never seen him like this before.

"Do you mean the drop?" I asked, studying his features.

"It could be simple enough, given the correct set up," he replied, confirming my ideas. I waited for him to continue. "It's the approach that worries me."

My brows furrowed. "The approach isn't too bad," I said, glancing at it as briefly as I could. It was a slight slope downward, but as long you weren't galloping into it there would be no issue.

"Not right now. But I'm guessing seeing as you're riding two horses you will be going early and late in the starting order." I nodded, still waiting. "It rained quite heavily last night, so the ground won't be too solid. Rain is also forecast for later this afternoon. As more and more horses jump, fast approaching down the slope, the grass is going to get churned up and there's a good chance you could slip and mess up your entire jump."

"Oh."

I swallowed now, starting to become nervous all over again. I twisted my fingers around my hair and looked at the floor. He was right. He was completely right, of course he was. I didn't even think about that.

"Bella, are you okay?" There was something different about his voice –it was laced in concern, concern for me. I managed a slow nod, but I don't think he was convinced. Despite this he didn't push it further. "So, which horse are you riding first?"

"Napoleon," I said, and then I groaned. I planned to ride him first so I knew what to look out for on the second time on the younger, less experienced Perdita. But then if the ground was bad, Napoleon would be better suited. He was intelligent, more sure-footed and balanced and probably wouldn't be affected in the slightest, even if he did slip. And Edward seemed to realise this too.

I put my head in my hands as my breathing sped up. Everything in my head just came out at once. "I think I should pull her out, she's going last, the ground will be awful, not just on the jump but on all jumps, I'll ruin her cross country if I let her slip, she'll never jump into water again, it'll be all my fault and-"

My panic attack was interrupted as large, warm hands were placed over my own and pulled apart. I was suddenly very aware how close he was to me.

And how he still encased my hands.

"Listen to me," he began, giving my hands a gentle squeeze to reinforce what he was saying. His brilliant green eyes – a shade individual to him alone – gazed right into mine. "You're an amazing rider. It was just meant to be a mental note to take, to go slower and more carefully on the approach. Okay?" His smile was breathtaking.

I nodded silently, keeping my mouth shut to avoid the 'what-ifs' rushing out. I managed to mumble something about getting round the rest of the course, and he suggested we finish walking the course together. By this point he had dropped my hand and starting walking forward.

But I still felt weak and my legs had become disconnected from my brain. They just wouldn't move, no matter how much I tried. I felt useless, pathetic; stunned by the fear of a fairly simple textbook jump I must have done dozens of times before.

He was by my side again, pulling me now by my hand as we walked down towards the final jumps. They were simpler, lower than the rest to match the horses' lack of stamina at this point, close to the end.

And as we were at the end of course, Edward and I would have to go our separate ways, a prospect I did not like. We stood under a tree to the side of the course, away from prying eyes.

I was feeling calmer, more myself now. "Edward, I..." I wanted to tell him to stay with me for a little longer. But I couldn't. I just looked into his green eyes and melted. I eventually managed a mumble. "Thank you. You know, for the advice."

"You're very welcome," Edward said, giving my hand a gentle squeeze. My heart fluttered at this action and a goofy grin crept onto my face.

He was so different to the person I met two days ago the difference was unbelievable. He had gone from this cocky, annoying guy to someone who seemed genuinely caring. Perhaps it was just an act, for the media.

And the last five minutes had just pushed me head over heels for him.

I looked right into his deep emerald eyes, forgetting about everything else in the world. I forgot I was meant to be back at the barn by now, that I should be doing my final preparations and that I was about to do a difficult cross country course that could land me a spot on the Olympic team.

And he stared right back into mine.

We were just inches away, and I glanced down briefly at his lush lips. He saw this and smiled that lop-sided adorable grin of his.

His hand came to my face and pushed dark brown strands of hair out of my face and behind my ear. I lightly shivered at the touch, the feeling of his cool breath on my face.

We were so close now, our lips were about to touch. I couldn't believe this was about to happen, I was about to kiss Edward Cullen...

_Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

You've got to be kidding me!

Edward pulled away at the sharp shrill ring tone of my phone and sighed as I was pulled out of my imaginary world. I pulled the phone from my jacket pocket and swore.

"Alice, what's up?" I asked, though I knew what the answer was - I winced as she scolded me for being late. "I'll run right now, I promise!"

I shut the phone and turned to Edward. He looked as disappointed as I felt.

"I'm sorry, I have to go!" I called to him, already running off. I was sad but my career and my horses came first.

They would always have to come first.

* * *

><p>I was panting when I returned to the barn to see Napoleon standing outside his stall, little Alice knelt down applying grease his legs. She looked up at me and rolled her eyes with a smug look on her face.<p>

"How do you know?" I asked with a shy giggle, as I put my riding hat on and clicked it into place.

"Jasper told me, Edward texted him seeing he was walking the course with you," she simply replied, standing up to double check the girth was tight enough. I looked to the groom in the stable opposite and he shrugged his shoulders apologetically.

I stuck my tongue out at her as I changed into my riding boots and pulled on my gloves.

"Don't forget your body protector, I left it by the door," she reminded me. I thanked her as I picked up the big bulky body protector and strapped it on. These things were expensive –nearly 950 dollars – and were annoying to wear, but undoubtedly necessary. The body protectors which inflated in the case of a fall and saved many riders from fatal injuries were a vital piece of equipment in any event rider's wardrobe. I was just lucky to have never experienced a fall while competing.

"Okay, ready," I called to Alice, grabbing the reins. We walked together up to the warm up ring, chatting casually about the course, when I saw Edward leaning against a wall speaking to an official. He saw me instantly and excused himself away from his conversation. I smiled at him in greeting.

"Err, Alice maybe you should go and check Perdita's all ready," I hinted towards her, inclining my head in Edward's direction as he walked over. Her eyes became wide and I secretly hoped she would catch on.

"Yes I probably should," she said slowly, her signature Cheshire grin growing until it couldn't get any bigger. But then she became serious. "But Bella, two minutes, you have to be on that course in 15! Good luck!"

I waved as she skipped off, and felt someone tap on my shoulder.

"Hey you," he murmured as I turned around, giving Napoleon a pat too. The chestnut was currently refusing to stand still, obviously feeling the excitement of his favourite upcoming event.

"Hey," I replied shyly, blush spreading across my cheeks from our almost moment earlier.

"Do you want a leg up?" he asked, and my stomach lurched at the thought.

"If you don't mind?"

"Not at all, trust me," he replied, I turned to gather the reins in my hand and held onto the saddle. I put my leg out as I felt his hand grasp it, while his other hand tentatively touched my hip, ready to push me upwards. "One, two, three," he said and I jumped while he lifted. He seemed to lift me with such ease, and I hoped he didn't feel my shiver against his touch. He laid his hand gently on my thigh and I appreciated his soft touch very much.

"Good luck," he murmured, before adding, "Be safe."

"Thank you," I said honestly, placing my hand on top of his briefly, before I positioned myself correctly in the saddle and sat up straight. "I'll see you in a few."

"Yeah, see you," he answered just as happily, just as I nudged Napoleon forward to warm up. He shot forward, and I was now feeling quite confident about this trial.

I took my time warming up, trying to get Napoleon to calm down and focus on the job at hand. He popped over the jump over a few times until I was sure our technique was as perfect as could possibly be. I once again went through the course in my mind, picturing us completely each jump cleanly. It was a good routine to have; I always found imagining jumping made me feel better about the prospect.

Our names were called and we walked out of the arena slowly, giving Napoleon a chance to recover a little before we set off. We stood in the starting box, and I fought my horse to stop him from galloping off. His ears were pricked, his nostrils flared and he chomped his bit in anticipation. He pulled against me and I could feel his muscles twitch beneath me.

"Steady now, boy, just a few more seconds," I crooned, in an attempt to soothe him.

It was then when the buzzer went off, and I pressed the timer on my wrist watch while at the same time pressing my heels deep against Napoleon's side, causing him to fly forward.

* * *

><p>We were coming towards the end of the course now, both of us completely knackered. Heavy panting echoed as we both tried to catch our breaths, albeit he was trying harder than me. These stretches seem to be getting longer and longer, and steeper uphill too. Luckily we were still on very good time, and that was something I had been making sure of our entire round.<p>

We approached jump 24, a wide log that was nearly five foot high. Napoleon's ear pricked up as we turned towards it, and this was a very welcome sight to me. I clicked my tongue and opened my hands, giving him a little nudge to encourage him over. I folded as we leapt and landed smoothly on the other side, galloping onwards once more.

The grass was currently fine, although in some areas it was already very soggy and beginning to churn up, despite that I was only the fifth rider to go. I held this thought at my back of my mind, praying it would be it would be alright for my little mare.

I finally saw water and knew we had reached the 25th jump – the one that was going to cause problems. I had heard the second rider to go had a refusal on the jump, and this thoroughly unnerved me. I took a deep breath and squeezed on the reins as we approached, slowing Napoleon down enough to make him really concentrate. We started downhill and I felt his feet slip ever so slightly against the wet grass as he prepared to jump. I folded once more and we landed safely into the water, pushing him forward once more through the water and towards the final combination.

I glanced at my watch and saw we were now behind time – slowing down for the jump had cost us dearly – and nudged Napoleon faster forward, begging him to keep up his pace in an attempt to gain a little time. I could hear cheering and screaming, telling me we had finally made it home.

Once in the viewing arena we flew over the final two jumps and crossed the finish line in breakneck speed. I looked up at the board praying – but it wasn't fast enough still. I was over by five seconds, which was enough to put me behind Edward. I felt anger and disappointment surge through me as I dismounted, but I pushed it away as I rewarded Napoleon for his fantastic effort today. We both panted together as I hugged and thanked him.

Alice skipped up after and congratulated me, taking my horse from me to care for him.

I spoke briefly to the media, listening to them go on about how much of a 'shame' my penalties were, and I tried to be polite in return. But I was still so frustrated about those few seconds, I had to excuse myself and walk away.

I had a break of twenty minutes before I had to mount Perdita, and though I should've have been sitting down and resting, I was instead running back through the crowds to the viewing arena. I waited and watched the scoreboards, which told the audience where competitors' were on the track, and occasionally showed videos of their progress. I scanned it until I found his name.

_Edward Cullen riding Black Jack – 0 penalties- Jump 25_

I was happy for him as I saw he had no penalties, but my heart briefly paused as I saw he was at that jump. Then a video flashed up, and it was none other than him. They were going towards the jump at lightning speed, slowing down just a fraction downhill. I, as well as everyone else in the arena, sucked in a breath as Black Jack slipped down the slope. We then all breathed it out as he recovered quickly and jumped perfectly into the water.

It was only a few seconds later when Edward and his horse galloped into the arena and popped over the final two jumps. My heart soared as he completed the course – with five seconds to spare, ironically –with 0 penalties. He pumped his fist into the air as he checked the leader board and patted his steed affectionately. I cheered loudly for him, and I could have sworn he looked directly into my eyes and smiled, just as he left my eyesight.

A stupid blush spread across my face as I stood and dashed from the arena and back to the stables so I could do the damn course all over again.

* * *

><p>So there you have it, chapter 5. Hope you liked it everyone<p>

I've made a plan for this story and it's about 12 chapters long currently, though I might cut it down and condense two chapters into one. Because I actually have a plan I think it would be easier to write and everything, as I will actually know what will happen. This should mean it won't take too long to update.

Anyway I've got my AS exams over the next month, so realistically I won't have much time to write. Therefore I don't expect to update for at least another two or three weeks.

Reviews are greatly appreciated!

Thank you for reading.

HannahLouiise.


	6. Chapter 6

Into the Spotlight Chapter 6

* * *

><p>"Bella, you have to calm down, or else you'll worry Perdita," Alice told me, coming from behind me and shaking my shoulders gently. She woke me from my panicked day dream, and forced me to come back into reality.<p>

"I know, I know," I muttered, starting to take deep breaths until I could actually think straight.

I approached my little grey mare and stroked her gently, whispering words of reassurance into her ear. Though I'm pretty sure the words were for my sake, rather than hers. His big eyes looked straight into mine, and her calm expression did wonders for me. Alice was right; if I didn't calm down Perdita would pick up on my nerves and think there was some reason to worry, when really there wasn't.

No matter how many times I competed, I still felt nervous every time - which was ridiculous really considering it did this for a living.

We were stood in the stable, preparing to leave to warm up. I pulled Perdita's girth, double checking it was tight enough, and gave her a quick pat.

I was ready and so was Perdita, so there was no other reason to be hanging around when I could be warming up. As we left the barn we were greeted with dark clouds, a bitter wind and pelting rain.

"What the hell, it was dry just ten minutes ago!" I moaned as we dashed underneath a covered walkway. "This is just my luck!"

Alice bit her lip as she looked doubtfully towards the sky.

"You never know, it may stop just as quickly," she said, false hopefulness lacing her voice.

"I don't think so, Edward had said it was forecast to rain most of the afternoon," I said with a sigh, giving her a warning look as she became smug at the mention of Edward.

"Oh. Well don't worry, you've done cross country in the rain before, and that went well considering. You came fourth!" She tried to reassure me, and her words helped just the slightest bit. It was true, I had done it before.

"I suppose so."

"Come on Bella, you just need to focus on Perdita. Forget about the weather, it's just an afterthought," she continued, ignoring my doubtful reply. We had reached the warm up arena – covered, thank god – and Alice turned to me as I prepared to mount.

"Good luck, I'll be waiting at the end for you," she hugged me tightly but briefly, before taking my leg and helping me up onto the saddle. She guided my foot into the stirrup as I collected up my reins.

"Thank you Alice, I'll see you in a bit."

I took my time to warm up, walking Perdita longer than I usually did. She seemed chilled out, as usual, and her confidence helped to calm me down. If she was chilled than I should be too.

We popped the jump a few times and did a few transitions as horses left the arena to do their rounds. Eventually it was just us two left, and I appreciated the quiet. That was definitely an advantage of being the last combination to go.

"Isabella Swan riding Perdita, number 13."

We walked slowly to the starting box, and I could now feel Perdita becoming excited. She snorted and chomped the bit, shaking her head.

As we walked, I saw a lady just a little way outside the exit holding a fragile-looking umbrella. A fierce wind suddenly breezed by, ripping the umbrella inside out and away from her grasp, to her the people around hers' surprise. It flew straight across the course and away out of view, and I felt myself gripping my reins tighter.

I swallowed, and took a deep breath, trying to erase the image of the vicious wind from my memory.

We were now out of the cover, and already I could feel the skin beneath my silks coming into contact with cold water. My saddle was beginning to feel stiff and slippery and I hoped the reins would have some sort of grip left at the end of my round. It didn't show any signs of letting up any time soon, and I cursed under my breath. There was nothing I could do now; I just had to focus on completing the damn course.

The starting buzzer went off, and I dug my heels into her side while pressing my timer. She shot forward and I stood up into my stirrups.

"Come on girl," I murmured to her, as we came up toward the first jump.

* * *

><p>We were cold, wet and exhausted.<p>

But we were finally toward the end of the course.

The rain was coming down harder than before, and my teeth chattered. I thought briefly of the warm morning that was just yesterday and the white little cotton dress I wore, and rolled my eyes as I compared it to the awful weather of today. And what must've been my soaked appearance.

Perdita was doing exceptionally well, her nimble little legs getting us round the course quickly and over the jumps safely.

The grass was churned and the approaches to jumps were something I never wanted to experience again. Mud had splattered both of us, and I knew Alice was going to having one hell of a job grooming her tonight.

I half halted Perdita as we approached the 24th jump, giving her time to focus. She was breathing heavily and her steps were beginning to feel clumsy. I considered pulling her up, but I knew if we could just finish the round we would have accomplished so much.

Her ears pricked up and I could feel her muscles prepare for takeoff. I folded and encouraged her up, and she collected herself in return, leaping forward and over smoothly.

Unfortunately the landing wasn't so smooth; she slipped forward through the mud, struggling to balance herself while I tried to help her by sitting up. A half second later, she was back up and continuing as if nothing had happened.

"Clever girl," I crooned, her ears turning briefly toward the sound of my voice. She seemed to then find some energy reserve as her speed increased and we galloped forward down the final stretch.

Blinking through the dark weather, I managed somehow to see the water that told me we'd reached the 25th jump, and I sucked in a breath. I could hear the sound of the rain splashing against the water, and the remaining audience cheered for me. Many had gone home – and I didn't blame them one bit.

I tightened my grip on the reins, and Perdita responded, slowing down as we approached.

"Steady girl," I murmured, squeezing the reins again just a little.

The next few seconds of my life slowed momentously. It was as if I was watching a television show back on slow motion, staring helplessly at what was unfolding, wide eyed and crying out for the girl and her pretty little horse.

But it was me and my horse - it was happening to us and there was nothing I could do about it.

As we prepared to jump, on the penultimate stride Perdita just put her hoof in the wrong place. I'm guessing now it was a deep muddy spot that had been trampled by another horse. It was maybe by just an inch or two wide, but it made all the difference to us.

This one spot made her slip, her entire body collapsing forward from beneath her. I was unseated at the movement and lost my stirrups as well as balance and most of my reins; my hands scrambled to recover them but they slipped straight through my frozen fingers. I pushed against her neck to sit back up and I tried desperately to pull her up, but it was too late.

She was too much of an honest horse, always trying to do her best. She tried to go over the jump anyway, from the distance of half a stride and when she was completely unbalanced. She never had a chance of making it!

I heard people scream as Perdita's left leg got caught up in the jump, while her right leg continued up over it. My own cries mixed in with the others as I realised what was about to happen.

We were then going downward, heading straight into the water. I squeezed my eyes shut and held my breath as I came into contact with the freezing liquid, the level of which had significantly risen since last time I had been here. I felt my body protector inflate immediately with the impact, instantly surrounding me with a layer or cushioning air.

I was face down in the water for just a fraction of a second while I panicked as I thought of Perdita. I tried to think of what happened to her, my thoughts churning as I attempted to remember.

I heard a loud thud, a splash as I realised Perdita had fallen in with me. I tried to get up, but something heavy pushed me down - though I was sure I was imagining it.

Then came the pain and my breath was pushed from my lungs. I had never experience such pain before - my back felt like it was on fire and it was all I could think about while the water thrashed around me. Through the haze of pain and the liquid rushing into my ears I could hear the desperate sounds of Perdita struggling and my heart dropped into my stomach.

Then I was free, the weight suddenly lifted from me. I managed to roll over and sit up, spluttering and coughing, taking a sweet, sweet breath of the cool air from above the surface. But the pain forced me back down. I looked up hazily to see Perdita cantering from the water, her saddle twisted from her rolling. I breathed relief as I saw she looked to be okay, from what I could tell from her. Her eyes were wide and scared, and I just wanted to cry for causing her the fear. But I couldn't, I couldn't do anything. I could hear more splashing now, and yelling of many different voices, as people rushed toward me.

Then it went black.

* * *

><p>"Bella? Bella, please, listen to me, you're okay, you're safe now," a familiar male voice came abruptly from the darkness. I listened to the voice, gaining some sense of comfort from it. Hands stroked my face and then my arm, where my wet clothes had been before.<p>

"Sir she's fine, trust me," came another male voice, a voice of authority that I did not recognise. "Nothing seems to be broken; she's just going to have some terrible bruises. That body protector probably saved her life."

"Are you _sure_ she doesn't need an ambulance?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Then why is she unconscious?"

"Stress of the fall most likely. She'll wake up when she's ready," they explained, as if they were starting to get annoyed at his questions. I heard papers shuffling, heavy footsteps and then the sound of a door opening and closing. I wanted to know where I was, and more importantly what had happened to Perdita.

The thought of my mare, my stupidly honest little mare, brought me through the darkness and back into the real world. My eyes fluttered open and I heard someone draw in a breath.

I was then greeted by the most beautiful sight in the world – Edward Cullen.

He smiled at me, genuine relief present on his face.

I tried to speak, to ask about Perdita, but I forgot where I kept my words. He must've seen the panic in my eyes.

"Perdita's fine, I promise. Alice is with her and the Vet as we speak, she's up and walking and doesn't seem that bothered about what happened."

As soon as I heard those words I felt instantly better. "Thank you," I managed to whisper, my voice raspy.

He smiled back to me as I looked round our location. We were in the medical office of the Wimbledon hall, a place I had only been before to hand in my medical form.

I was lying down on the bed on top of a stretcher, and Edward sat on a stool by my side. My clothes had been changed – out of my wet, heavy shirt and breeches and into a warm pair of dry sweats and a top.

"That was quite a spectacular fall, Bella. You were very lucky; the Doctor reckons you've done no serious damage, just bruising."

"Oh," I said, my words returning. "What actually happened?"

He looked down for a second, and then he returned his gaze to me. "I was watching after my round, and I was stood at that jump. I saw you approach, and I knew – though I'm not sure how – that something was about to go wrong. Perdita slipped just in front of the jump and slid right up to it, but she still tried to jump it anyway. That's a damn honest horse you got there."

I chuckled softly along with him, shaking my head ever so slightly at the thought of her.

"Her leg got caught up in it, and there was just no way she could've got over it. Even Napoleon or Black Jack couldn't have done it, though they probably would've listened when you tried to pull up..." his voice trailed off and I sighed. His face creased up then and he shut his eyes, as is he was repenting some terrible memory. "And then you two just went straight over and into the water - a textbook rotational fall."

"Oh," I said again, replaying what had happened again in my head. "As long as Perdita's okay, that's all that's important-"

"Bella you don't understand!" he nearly yelled, his eyes snapping up to meet mine. "I honestly thought you were seriously hurt or worse... Perdita fell on top of you!"

My eyes widened at this revelation, I was stunned. That would've explained the weight that trapped me. _Perdita_ had trapped me.

I struggled to get the words out. "I honestly had no idea... I just thought she fell next to me."

"You were under the water for what seemed like forever. It may not have been _deep _water, but you couldn't breathe, stuck underneath your own horse!" He exclaimed, standing up and pacing. I furrowed my brows as I remembered it didn't seem like I was underneath for very long at all.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, not sure what else I could say at the moment. I sat up entirely now, ignoring pain that shot up my back, and caught his arm with my hand. "Thank you, for being there with me."

He shook his head at me, not looking me in the eye. "I was worried about you, I ran straight onto the course and into the water."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Why?"

That got his attention. Confused eyes looked directly into mine. "What?" he returned.

"Why were you so worried about me?" I asked again. I mean the man barely knew me! Though I wasn't exactly complaining...

He opened his mouth to answer just when the door creaked open again. A young dark haired man entered the room, and I guessed from his white coat he was a doctor.

"Ah, Miss Swan you're awake. You're incredibly lucky, you had a nasty fall," he began as he came over toward me.

I looked at Edward as he moved away across to the other side of the room. My heart dropped as I thought he might leave, but he stayed with me. "I know I am," I said, my eyes still on his wonderful face. He sure was a sight for sore eyes, even looking as stressed as he was right now.

"How are you feeling?" the doctor asked me.

"Sore, but I'll live through it," I said with a shrug, trying to hide the pain I felt at the action.

"Good," he replied, writing some notes down. He then handed me a slip along with a small box of what I assumed were tablets. "Take one every six hours for the pain as necessary. I've written you out a prescription so you can order some more when you get home if you need to. You should heal easily enough."

"Thanks," I said quietly, and after discussing my current bodily state a little more he left the room. My back was aching so much at this point, and I really wanted to take pain med now. But I knew if I did it would just worry Edward, and that was something I didn't want.

I decided to change the subject. "I saw your round, it was amazing. I can't believe how quick you were," I complimented him with a smile, as he helped me get off the bed. The pain shocked through me as I stood up, but I ignored it.

"Thank you Bella," he said slowly, I knew he must've somehow realised how much pain I was in because he wrapped an arm gently around my waist and supported me. I felt better, but I wasn't sure if it was because I was being supported, or if it was because of who was doing it.

"Come on, I'll take you back to your trailer." I wanted to argue with him, to tell him to take me to Perdita but I was honestly too tired. I leaned into his warm body and sighed with content, ignoring my back pain for now.

"It was a shame," he began as we left the main building. I scowled in disgust as I saw it was now completely clear again outside, though it was now dark - seriously just my luck. I turned to look at him while he spoke. "You were both doing so well. I never imagined such a little horse could go so quickly! If you'd kept up your time you would've been faster than me."

I returned his smile. "Yeah it was, wasn't it?" I said thoughtfully. It was good round up to that jump, especially considering the condition of the ground. "That mare has certainly got a great career ahead of her."

"If only she was a hand or two bigger – I think I would honestly be trying to put a bid in on her," he joked, and I rolled my eyes. _As if,_ I would sell her. "Who's her breeder? I was surprised I hadn't heard of her before, given her obvious ability."

"Err... he's an Italian, like her. You probably haven't heard of him," I said, hoping he would drop it now.

He made a noise of curiosity but thankfully he left it at that, and we walked together in comfortable silence. I was sad when we reached my trailer and I opened the unlocked door, as I knew I'd have to say goodbye to him.

"Would you like to come in for a bit?" I asked hopefully, looking up into his green eyes. They looked disappointed too.

"Yeah, sure. That would be nice," he replied, and I wanted to jump for joy. We sat inside the trailer for the next thirty minutes, talking about anything and everything- music, television, hobbies. I found out he lived only 45 minutes away from me, and he told me to come visit his yard sometime, teasing he'd give me a riding lesson.

My back was burning with pain, and I could feel my eyes beginning to droop. I nestled against his shoulder, finding some relief. We stayed like that for a few more minutes, and I could feel myself dropping off...

"Bella? I should probably take you to bed," Edward said, touching my arm gently.

I grumbled in protest but he was probably right.

He led me to my plush bed – just one of the perks of having a sponsor pay for your trailer – and I lay down. I wanted so desperately to pull him down onto the bed with me, tear his clothes off and make beautiful, beautiful love to him.

But with my back as it was I was sure I would pass out from the pain. I sighed, wondering if I'd ever get a chance like this with him ever again.

Here I was, falling asleep when the most gorgeous man on the planet was sat on the end of my bed. Not exactly my best moment. I sighed, wincing at the pain.

"Can I get you something? A drink maybe, or your pain tablets?"

"Please," I practically begged. He left and returned a few moments later, glass in hand and the little white box of tablets. I swallowed one, took a large gulp of water – I didn't realise how thirsty I was – and then looked into his concerned green eyes.

"Thank you, Edward, so much for being there for me. You made this all a lot easier to handle... I'm just so annoyed at myself!"

"Well, I did warn you," he joked, his crooked smile returning.

I threw a fluffy pillow towards him in return.

"To be fair, it wasn't a very good course design. There should've at least been a drainage system for that lake – it was far too deep – and when the weather got so bad you could barely see it should've been cancelled. I wonder if you heard the two riders before you both fell after slipping on the mud, although they fell a lot earlier in the course," he mused, looking away. His face was starting to darken with annoyance.

"No, I hadn't heard that," I replied softly.

"You know you could probably sue the Wimbledon owners for not ensuring your safety. Especially since that jump didn't collapse when that mare of yours got her leg trapped."

I hummed in agreement. "I suppose, but then who else would let me compete on their courses if I just sued if conditions weren't exactly to my taste?"

"Still," he continued, and I could see he wasn't going to let this go any time soon. "It's more the principle, I mean you-"

"Edward just let it go!" I nearly yelled, his face becoming shocked at my interruption. "Please, I'm fine, you heard the doctor it's just some heavy bruising. I'll be fine in no time."

I gave him a weak smile, but he didn't look convinced. Hell, I wasn't even convinced.

"Fine, whatever," he said curtly, standing and turning to leave the room. My heart stopped briefly, before thumping along unevenly. I didn't want to him to leave me on my own.

"Wait," I pleaded, crawling to the end of the bed and catching his arm. "I'm sorry, I know you just mean well."

I sat back on my heels and my back definitely didn't agree with this movement. I fought to hide the pain just in time for Edward to turn around to face me.

"It's just... I know I barely know you but... I mean, you know," he stammered, pulling a hand through his gorgeous mane of bronze. I waited as he took a deep breath. "I care about you, Bella, a lot."

My eyes widened and my heart fluttered at these words, the goofy grin returning. I ducked my head away, embarrassed by his confession. "Thank you. I, err, care about you too, Edward."

He tilted his finger under my chin, and I stared straight into his magnificent green eyes. He sat back onto the bed in front of me, and I could feel blush rushing to my face. My pain free facade suddenly disappeared as I had to wince as the bed shifted with his weight, along with my position.

"Are you in pain?" he asked, concerned. I tried to shake my head but as he shifted closer to me my back jarred again and I hissed. "Bella, why didn't you tell me? You're such a silly girl. Come on, lay down."

He took my hand and helped me to the climb under the sheets. I didn't want it to end like this, I really didn't. But the pain was overwhelming. "Will I see you tomorrow?" I asked, praying to the any gods out there.

"Yeah, of course you will. Come watch me jump, okay?" he said with a breathtaking smile. I nodded.

Then came the creaking of the door and the sound of it slamming shut, which told me Alice must be back. "Bella, are you awake?"

"In here Alice," I called pathetically, glad to have her back. I could hear her kicking her boots off as my eyes darted to Edward.

"I guess that's my cue to go," he said with a chuckle, and he shushed me as I tried to argue. "I'll see you tomorrow, I promise. Goodnight, Bella."

He placed a sweet, slow kiss on my forehead and left without another word. I listened to him greet Alice and chat briefly with her, and then to the door creaking and slamming once again. I touched my fingers to the spot where he had kissed me, getting all giddy, completing forgetting all about my pain.

Then Alice appeared at my door, Cheshire grin and all. I laughed, knowing exactly what she was about to say.

"Tell me everything."

So I did – after she confirmed Perdita only had minimal injury and that we would speak to the Vet again tomorrow. We giggled and gossiped together, just like always.

Eventually we succumbed to our individual exhaustion. We both fell asleep in my plush bed, and as the pain medication finally kicked in, I came to the conclusion I had to never felt happier.

* * *

><p>There you go! Chapter 6- probably the chapter which sets the rest of the story in motion.<p>

I hope you enjoyed it, I reaaaally loved writing it.

I know my writing technique isn't the greatest – there's a reason I'm a science student and not an English one! – but I am honestly trying as hard as I can. I am really loving getting a chance to be creative.

I'd really appreciate any tips to help me with my writing.

HannahLouiise.


	7. Chapter 7

Into the Spotlight – Chapter 7

I apologize for how long it took to get this out. There was just so much going on with my exams, I was off college for a week with a sickness bug and I had issues with my boyfriend. Obviously real life will always come first, so I had to put this story on hold for a few weeks… Hope you're not too mad at me.

* * *

><p>I awoke in a daze.<p>

I lay in bed as I tried to remember what had happened the previous day. Then I sat up, and it all came rushing back to me as pain shot down my spine, causing me to cry out. Tears pricked my eyes as I rolled out of bed and searched for my medication that would make the pain dull.

I found the little white box and swallowed a tablet dry, so desperate for relief that I didn't even find water. I then walked back over to my bed and sat down, my head in my hands and as I thought about yesterdays accident.

It was even worse in my memory, thinking about being trapped in the water while Perdita thrashed around me. The thought of it made my stomach churn. I wondered how my little mare was, and I decided I needed to visit her as soon as I could. I had plenty of time still before...

My head suddenly shot up as I saw that it was bright daylight outside, and I scrambled to find some device that would tell me the time. I finally found my phone, sitting under a pile of clothes.

I ignored the texts waiting on my phone and focused solely on the time - 10:14.

_Jesus Christ!_

I hadn't slept in that late for months! Why the hell didn't Alice wake me? I scrambled to find some clothes, thanking God that show jumping didn't start for another three hours.

"Alice?" I called as I left my room, pulling on boots as I went, ignoring my back screaming in protest. There was no one here. She must've left to tend to the horses hours ago, and I felt a little miffed she hadn't even left me a note.

I glanced in the mirror as I brushed my teeth and scowled – my skin was blotchy from sleep, my brown eyes bleary and my hair just looked impossible. I shoved it into a messy bun and decided seeing my horses was far more important than my appearance.

My pain tablets finally kicked in just as I shut the trailer door behind, and I breathed a sigh of relief. I dashed through the crowds as quickly as I could, ignoring people who were obviously talking about me the moment the saw me. I luckily had managed to avoid the media who I knew were desperate to talk to me - or so Alice tells me. I took a short cut through the stables, passing numerous horses and owners, who I swear were all staring at me.

"Bella," a posh female voice called, stopping me in my tracks, and I turned to see Rosalie Hale standing next to her bay mare, looking impossibly perfect as always. I smiled at her in greeting, wishing I didn't look like I did right now. I wouldn't have called us friends, more of acquaintances, having only spoken to her at shows.

She had a killer show jumper – Eclipse was pretty much guaranteed first place for any show jumping competition, which was why she had already had secured a spot on the team. Although something told me the fact that her father owned the company of the main sponsor for the Equestrian Olympic team had a major part of it, especially since she was the first rider named.

"I saw your fall yesterday, it was such a shame. You were doing so brilliantly," she said honestly, and I nodded meekly, my smile fading.

"Yeah, it was," I agreed quietly.

"Don't worry; I'm sure something great will come along soon to make up for it." She flashed a perfect smile and I was once again found myself nodding.

"Rosalie, hurry up, we've got to go." Another female voice came, although this one was a lot snootier sounding. A could be-pretty girl with strawberry blonde hair approached us then, though it was tied up at an angle that made her face look tight and stern, and a lot older than I imagined she was. She wore make-up that I even I could tell was too heavy for a place like this. She narrowed her eyes at me, looking me up and down and I suddenly recognised her.

She was the girl I had seen with Edward in the arena. I stared blankly at her in return.

"Come on, Tanya, give me a minute," Rosalie said with a giggle as Tanya huffed and shook her head, looking away. "Anyway sorry Bella I have to move. You know media duties and all. I heard they were looking for you," she added, and I told her I had too with a nervous chuckle, and her laugh chimed in response. "Right well, this is for you."

She dug into the pocket of her expensive looking jacket, and placed a small rectangle in the palm of my hand.

"Call me anytime you need something," she explained, indicating to her flashy business card. She touched my arm briefly. "Bye, Bella!"

"Bye," I called back, watching her walk off. Tanya glared at me once last time before jogging off to follow Rosalie. I wasn't quite sure what had happened, but I was sure having her number would come in handy one day. I put it in the pocket of my jacket and continued on, the thought of seeing my horses, and possibly the owner of the horse opposite, put a little skip in my step.

I arrived a few moments later, and my face lit up as soon as I saw my horses, and as soon as they noticed me I saw their ears perk up instantly, and the chestnut whinnied a greeting. I saw Alice sat in front of the stable cleaning a saddle and I stopped in front of her.

"Could've woken me, you know. Or left a note," I said casually, my eyes focused on my horses.

"Sorry but I thought you should sleep. I did text you," she returned, matching my casual tone.

I fished my phone from my pocket and saw she was right. I blushed with embarrassment. "Yep so you did," I mumbled, watching as she raised an eyebrow.

I turned I stroked Napoleon's face, murmuring quiet words to him, and then turned my attention to my silly little mare.

"Hey girl," I crooned, feeling a little disappointed that she didn't instantly come over to me. Instead she stood at the back of the stall, out of my reach. I sighed, realising she was probably thinking about yesterday, and blaming me for causing her pain -which was completely within her right to.

I stood at the door, resting my head in my arms on the door, watching her eyes stare warily at me.

"Alice, has Perdita been like this all morning?" I asked, not taking my eyes of the horse.

"No, she was fine and eating until you came…" she said, stopping herself mid sentence as not to cause offence.

"Right, so it is just me. It's like she's afraid of me," I commented, feeling myself sinking further into depression.

"Listen Jasper, that course looks difficult. The turn between five and six is a horrible angle, and that triple is something I don't even want to think about."

My head shot up as I heard the footsteps of Edward and Jasper on the stone floor, before seeing them enter through the door. The sight of Edward lifted my spirits instantly, and he smiled as soon as he saw me, despite what must've been my terrible appearance.

"Hey," he greeted softly, and my heart fluttered in return. I couldn't help but bite my lip.

"Hey yourself," I murmured in response as he approached. Should I hug him, touch his arm, shake his hand? We stood together awkwardly in silence, neither of us sure what the appropriate action was. I decided to interrupt the awful silence.

"So, err, thank you for yesterday."

"Yeah, thanks Edward!" Alice chimed from the corner of the room.

"It was not a problem," he replied, and I felt his eyes looking up and down, full of concern. "How are you doing?"

"A lot better," I said. I meant to sound alright, but somehow an unhappy sigh escaped my lips. He raised his eyebrow at me.

"Are you sure? You don't sound it."

"Yes." I paused, and turned my back on him to face Perdita, returning to my previous position. "I'm fine. It's Perdita I'm worried about her. It's like she's scared of me."

He came up next to me, resting his arms on the stable door. The bare skin on my arm tingled as it brushed against him, and I blushed at my reaction. He paused for a second, before clearing his throat and indicating inside the stall.

"I don't think so. More likely she thinks she's disappointed you, and she doesn't want to face you. Go in and tell her it's okay," he said with an encouraging smile, and his green eyes seem to sparkle.

I reached for the bolt and pulled it open, walking in slowly. Perdita's head lowered and I put my hand out and reached toward her neck, touching it gently. She seemed to relax into my touch instantly, and as I stroked her head lifted and turned toward me. "Good girl," I murmured quietly. "You did well, it was my fault, I promise. Not yours."

She stroked her for a few minutes, sighing in relief as she nudged me in return. It was looked like I was forgiven, for now. I turned to leave the stall and that stupid blush spread across my face as I saw Edward standing there watching me. I cleared my throat.

"You were right Edward. Again," I said shyly, adding a nervous chuckle.

He opened the door for me and I exited, mumbling some sort of thanks. We stood there for a few moments in each other's company, when I started to wonder something. My brows furrowed and Edward could tell something was up.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"How long do we have until the show jumping starts?"

"Nearly three hours."

"Oh," I replied, still gazing at his wonderful face. I blinked twice, trying to clear my mind as I turned to Alice who was chatting quietly with Jasper. "Alice, have you started preparing Napoleon yet?"

She turned to me, her face crumpled with confusion.

"For what?"

I raised an eyebrow at her. "For the show jumping? I am actually competing today, did you forget?"

I was returned with stunned silence. I watched Alice open her mouth eventually but instead of a high female voice, a male voice cried out instead, and my brain took a whole second to realise it was not Alice replying to me.

"You can't be serious?"

I whipped round to see Edward, who looked angry over something I couldn't work out. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Alice and Jasper begin to back away.

"What are you talking about?" I challenged, taking a step forward.

"You're actually going to jump, considering all that happened yesterday?"

"Yes. I am."

"Bella no, please! You're hurt, I don't want you to make it worse," he nearly begged, his face was clearly distraught.

My mouth dropped open. I was so frustrated at this very moment; I didn't care if he thought I was crazy.

"I'm sorry, I don't know if you realise but this is my damn last attempt to get on that team, we weren't all born into families where it was practically a given!" I snapped, balling my fists in anger.

I watched his brows furrow, and I immediately regretted the words that had just tumbled out of my stupid mouth.

"I'm sorr-"

"No Bella, that is true my father was on the Olympic team, which admittedly has helped me in this competition. But it's not about that, not in the slightest - it's your safety. You're injured, even if you may not feel like it right now, and riding's just going to make it worse," he calmly explained.

"I'm fine, I know my own body," I snapped, leaning against the door coolly as if to prove my point.

"I was there when you fell, in the medical office, and last night when you were in so much pain. I know you're lying," he came close to me then, and I could feel his cool breath on my face. His expression softened. His hand grazed my arm, and the feeling distracted me from my anger momentarily. "Just pull out. You've got more chances; your record is fantastic as it is."

I contemplated him for a second, gazing into his brilliant green eyes. But then something just clicked in my mind. It all suddenly made sense – why he was being so nice, why he was trying to comfort me.

I pushed my hand firm onto his chest, glaring at him as the thoughts came together, like I'd just completed a jigsaw puzzle and I could finally figure out what the picture was.

"You _want_ me to forfeit," I accused, all rationality escaping my brain. His mouth dropped open and his eyes became wide, like a deer caught in headlines. "I know your game now. Flirt with me, get me to trust you, so I take your advice and forfeit!"

"That's not it all! Listen to me Bella, god damn it!" he yelled, grasping my wrist. The intensity of his face caught me off guard, but I shook it off.

I averted his gaze and felt the hot tears slide down my face. "No, Edward, I'm done. Let go of me."

He looked away as he dropped my wrist. I took one last look at his gorgeous face, and decided that seeing as this was likely to be one of the last times I ever saw him, I may as well say it.

I started to back away from him, when finally his eyes met mine I spoke softly. "It was a shame. I liked you Edward, I really did."

I small smile grew on my lips, but I dashed out of the barn before Edward could reply.

* * *

><p>Alice caught up with me only second later.<p>

"Bella, you need to talk to me. What the hell is your problem? Edward is a good guy! Why don't you get that?" she cried, trying to keep up with my pace.

"Not now."

"You're my best friend. Come on you have to answer me."

"And as my best friend I'm asking you to drop it," I retorted, stopping dead in the middle of the path. She pursed her lips and I could tell she was holding in some comment. I breathed out slowly to calm myself. People around us had begun staring, and I was the last person on Earth who wanted to a make a scene. I ran a hand through my tangled locks and huffed.

"Just have Napoleon ready before the competition starts."

I didn't even wait for her reply before I was storming away, ignoring everyone else around me.

I was walking away from my problems again!

I headed straight back for my trailer and stepped into the hot shower, trying to wash away what had just happened a few moments ago. We could've had something… We could've been something.

Why did I have to go and fuck everything up?

Edward was just… perfect. His body, his face, his riding. I was just a small town girl, trying to do the impossible, and failing miserable.

What was I thinking? It never could have worked between us anyway. It was a good thing it turned out like this. It was better for everyone; I think.

The tears were falling freely now, mixing in with running water. I crouched down until I was sitting on the floor of the little cubicle, my head in between my knees. I sighed and thought of what could have been between us.

_I'm such a bitch._

* * *

><p>I was in competitive mode now. There was no more time to be sad little Bella who feels sorry for herself. I was dosed up on as many pills as I could take, and I could barely feel my body, let alone my back pain.<p>

I had to focus on what was about to occur. He had been right. It was a difficult course. Perhaps more difficult than anything I had done before. I walked it multiple times, trying to map it out clearly in my mind.

Rosalie Hale and her stalker Tanya walked the course too, but I avoided her – I was in no mood to talk and be friendly right now.

I stayed out as long as possible, wanting to avoid any chance of being stuck in a room with him again. The arena began to fill and the announcer boomed that it was time to begin.

I remembered from last night He was one of the first to jump, so I imagined Edward would have left to warm up – or at least I hoped.

The stable belonging to Black Jack was empty, and I breathed a sigh of relief. There would be no awkwardness - for now, anyway.

Alice was standing, holding Napoleon who had been groomed to perfection. There was not a speck of mud that remained on his beautiful chestnut coat, and as he whickered a greeting I smiled to myself, still not believing after all this time I was lucky enough to own such a brilliant horse.

"Here," she said, placing the reins into my gloved hands. I could sense some frostiness in her voice, but in all fairness if she disappeared for three hours with no explanation I would be feeling the same.

"Thanks," I murmured.

"And your hat," she added quickly, pushing the bulky thing into me. I took it, noticing something white lying inside of it. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Just read it."

I pulled it open to reveal elegant hand writing.

_I may not know what I did, but I'm sorry. Honestly I am._

_Be safe._

_-E_

I closed the paper note and stored it in the pocket in breast of my show jacket.

"So…?" Alice asked hopefully.

"Like I said, later. I promise. Just now, I've got to focus on this," I said slowly, focusing my thoughts. I smiled up at Alice as I put my hat on my head.

We walked in silence to the warm up arena and Alice helped me up.

"Are you sure you can do this?" she pressed as I slipped my feet into my stirrups.

"Positive."

Though I'm sure I wasn't.

"Okay. Good luck, I'll see you at the finish."

As I began walking, I could hear the events unfolding inside the arena.

"And that's Edward Cullen and Black Jack, with a brilliant clear round safely inside the time limit. That puts him in a guaranteed first position."

Despite my feelings of envy and the fury from earlier, I was still happy for him. They were a great combination, and honestly they deserved it.

I took my time warming up, listening to announcer and keeping an eye on the scoreboard. Many people were getting faults on the very last triple combination, and that was something that unnerved me thoroughly.

Rosalie Hale had completed the course clear and in the fastest time, but because of an unfortunate mistake in her dressage, there was no way she could finish higher than third place. Not that it would really affect her anyway.

Napoleon felt balanced beneath me and as we jumped the warm up I didn't feel too nervous about the forth coming event, which was a massive change for me.

I halted him so we could catch our breaths for a second, when suddenly an unbearable pain shot down my back.

I had to cry out at the shock of it.

My pain began to dull again but never vanished, and I realised my medication must have begun wearing off.

"Shit."

I squeezed my hands in an attempt to exert the pain, but that only resulted in a confused Napoleon stepping backwards. A marshal was watching me closely, and I attempted a half smile at him and mumbled something about nerves. He didn't look convinced, but he looked away anyway.

There was no way I was quitting now.

Taking steady deep breaths, I nudged Napoleon's sides and tried to focus on my goal. Just then my name was called, and we were walking through the alley and into the arena, greeted by screaming fans.

I blinked, my head feeling dizzy and my vision blurred. My palms felt sweaty against the fabric of my gloves.

_Get it together Bella!_

My buzzer rang out, and I nudged Napoleon forward. Whether I was ready or not, it was now or never.

The first jump came faster than I imagined, and to my horror the tip of Napoleon's hoof just nudged the top pole of the upright. I waited with baited breath to hear the thump of the pole against the sand, but none such came, and I couldn't believe my luck.

I half-halted and sat back, counting the strides to ensure my next jump went a lot smoother – and it did.

The course was difficult but it went without a hitch. We were on good time by the time we reached the final triple combination, and though the pain was constantly there, I ignored it for the time being.

We approached it straight and centre and I nudged my chestnut forward, encouraging him up and over. The take off was smooth, but that landing wasn't – somewhere in transit Napoleon had realised the jump was wider than he imagined and had to change his stride, causing him to be unbalanced. He stumbled briefly, but I heard the audible gasp from the crowd.

I fell forward and the wind was knocked out of me, my back pain obviously was not helping things. I only had a stride to push myself back up and it all happened so fast it was a near impossible feat. By some outrageous miracle I managed to regain my seat just as Napoleon leapt forward once more – minus my feet in my stirrups. I wrapped my legs around him and gripped for dear life, just focusing on clear the jumps.

I felt like I was back at pony club, when we used to dare each other to jump bareback over different heights. Except this was a lot higher, and there was so much more on the line now than just taunting by some of the girls.

We landed safely and luckily I had two large strides to sort myself out before the final oxer. Unable to find my stirrups I wrapped my legs around him tighter and steadied my seat, and I could feel Napoleon steadying himself up, as if to help me out.

"Come on boy," I murmured as we took off, and I did my very best to fold with his movement.

The crowd erupted as we landed cleanly on the other side, completing a clear round within the time frame. I slowed Napoleon to a walk and collapsed onto his neck, so very happy at what we had accomplished. I couldn't stop patting him, and the way held his head up made me think he knew what he had done.

"And that's Isabella Swan firmly in second place with a nerve wracking round on Napoleon. I'm sure she'll be very pleased with that."

Hell yeah I was pleased! I waved to the crowd, as we excited the arena, and for just one moment I swear I saw that familiar mop of bronzed hair…

"Bella, Bella!" I had barely dismounted when Alice jumped me, and I had to gasp out. She let me go instantly, raising a worried eyebrow. "Are you-"

"Fine. I'm fine. Just a little winded, honest," I lied, smiling. I turned to Napoleon and buried my face in his neck and tried to regain some composure. The pain was unbearable, and I was feeling light headed. I squeezed my eyes shut and begged I could just made it through the prize ceremony.

With everyone's round complete, it was time for my favourite part of the event – the prize giving. It may have been a little selfish, but it was nice to have something to remind me that all my hard work had finally paid off.

It was a brilliant feeling riding into the arena to hearing people screaming your name, waving billboards taking pictures; I felt like I was an A-lister from one of Alice's magazines, not just Bella Swan from the small town of Forks, Washington.

I followed Edward on Black Jack, with Rosalie on Eclipse following behind. I hadn't said a word to Edward; instead I stayed away from him until the very last second when there would not be an opportunity for speech. I could feel him watching me as we spoke to the press, but I somehow convinced myself he actually wasn't.

Just like how I convinced myself I was living in a pain free world. There hadn't been enough time to go back to my trailer to get medication, so I just had to go without. It was a terrible mistake. I could barely even sit up straight in the saddle anymore, and the paranoia that everyone else could tell was settling in.

Edward stopped in the centre of the arena, and I moved to his right, standing in line with him, Rosalie on his left. Some old guy who I didn't recognise was giving out the prizes today, and I waited impatiently as he yammered on about something. I couldn't focus on what he was saying anymore.

Napoleon could feel the tension and in return he wouldn't stand still. He backed up and the sudden movement jarred my back and I sucked in a breath. I could feel Edward watching me but I pretended no one saw my façade break. I nudged Napoleon forward a few steps.

Edward was awarded his prize and I clapped graciously, an honest smile on my lips. The crowd was going crazy for him, especially the younger women in the arena.

A second place rosette was pinned onto Napoleon's bridle, and the man gave me the small silver trophy as the commentator addressed me. I still couldn't believe I was in second, and if I was feeling more myself I would probably be jumping for joy right now. It was a shame that right now all I wanted was to go lie down for the rest of my life.

People cheered for me, and finally Rosalie was given her prize, as well as the other riders who had been placed up to sixth. I wiped a hand across my brow and I scrunched my eyes, wishing this ceremony would hurry up. I wasn't sure how much longer I could take. I looked up, and Edward's worried eyes were intently focused solely on me.

"Don't say anything, please," I mumbled, practically pleaded, staring blankly forward.

"You're hurt. Don't lie to me."

I didn't reply. I couldn't deny it anymore.

"God, Bella," he groaned, and I flinched. "You'll be fine; I can take to the hospital now-"

"No," I replied firmly. "This is your moment. You need to stay."

Luck was on my side as it was then we had to do our lap of honour and he couldn't argue back anymore. We cantered forward, Edward leading and I was barely aware what was happening. Many riders were pumping their fists into the air, but I only managed to smile weakly. The lap was further than I imagined, and as we turned the corner I saw Edward looking over his shoulder at me. To show him I was alright I made a show of sitting up properly in the saddle, if only briefly.

He slowed Black Jack down as we approached the turn off for the exit, which confused me as he was supposed to complete another lap on his own. Then when he looked over his shoulder once more I understood that he was willing to miss his chance to enjoy his win to leave with me now.

I nodded at him, mouthing 'Go', and after a brief moment of hesitation him and his horse were moving forward once again, and I watched them as long as I could until I had to turn out of the arena.

And as soon as I was away from the prying eyes of the arena and the media I had to face the fact that I was really hurt. I slumped forward and kicked my feet from my stirrups, trying desperately to find Alice. I spotted my petite best friend as she rushed over, her eyes wide as we she watched me attempt to dismount as carefully as I could.

"You've really screwed up your back haven't you?" she demanded, taking the reins off me. I nodded meekly, ducking my head as I bit my lip in an attempt to deal with the pain. It wasn't working and I could taste blood in mouth as my back screamed out in pain. "Shit, Bella, okay, you're okay. We'll get you help now, I'll just find someone, and you stay there while I…"

But I couldn't listen to her rambling on – the words started to blend together and her panic stricken face blurred.

People, strangers began surrounding me and from what I could tell Alice had called them over in worry. As I was crowded, things became more confusing, and I couldn't focus on a single point anymore. My balance seemed to disappear completely and I fell backward, as if a rug had been pulled from under my feet.

I expected to hit the concrete ground hard, but instead something caught me, saving me.

Or rather someone.

I blinked, trying to focus as I stared at my saviour.

"Edward," I breathed, but his angelic voice shushed me.

I smiled and stared up at him. More people crowded, and the light of what I assumed was a camera was blinding me. I could hear Alice barking angrily and the light faded as quickly as it appeared.

I could feel my eyes rolling back in my head and the world around me becoming dark and silent.

The last image in my memory was of Edward's beautiful face, and I couldn't have chosen anything better.

* * *

><p>Apologies once more for the late update, and in my opinion the poor writing over the last half or so, but it was really tough to get out what I wanted to say. But it is my longest chapter to date!<p>

Please let me know what you're thinking, should I still continue?

HannahLouiise


	8. Chapter 8

Into the Spotlight Chapter 8

Okay first off, there's going to be some medical details in here to match with Bella's injury. I am NOT a medical expert. I've done as much research as I can regarding it but I found it hard trying to match a diagnosis for what I need for the story.

For this reason, even though I have tried to keep it as close to real life as I can, I've had to change a few things, mostly the recovery time - just because if I didn't, the timeline of the story wouldn't make enough sense. So I apologize in advance for this.

If anyone spots any major mistakes in the plot PLEASE notify me so I can try and rectify it.

* * *

><p>This bed is definitely not mine. The mattress is too lumpy, the pillows too flat and this damn blanket is scratching my skin. There's this beeping sound, sort of like the one that the washing machine makes when it's finished and no one can be bothered to turn it off, except more frequent and much more annoying.<p>

I tried to open my eyes, but they felt clamped shut, as if I'd been asleep for a long time. Eventually they opened to be greeted by harsh bright white light and they snapped shut again as I groaned weakly.

There was a noise beside me, the sudden creek of a chair being shoved against a hard floor and I squinted at the sound. Paper - a newspaper, I assumed - fell to the floor and I definitely not alone here, whereaver here was.

Preparing myself for the light this time, I opened my eyes slowly, to be met by beautiful green eyes. Confusion dazed my mind, but I was certain who this pair belonged to.

"Edward?"

He broke out into a small but serious smile, breathing a sigh of relief. "Thank god you're okay, I was worried."

"You… what?" I looked around my surroundings for the first time, and took in the site of machines and bland decorating that could only belong to one place. I shook my head in disbelief. "What the hell happened this time? I'm in the hospital?"

"Bella," he began, slipping a warm hand into mine. They were soft, warm, comforting, but his eyes were distant, emotionless. I didn't move away from the touch. "You collapsed. In front of the whole Equestrian sporting community – it was honestly terrifying."

I searched my memories, but I could remember nothing. "I did?"

He sighed, and I saw him reaching for the 'call nurse' button.

A young woman dashed in only seconds after he pressed it, and looked surprised to see me awake. She cast Edward a knowing look and mumbled something about a doctor before rushing out again.

"What's wrong with me? Can I ride still?" I asked desperately, praying there was no permanent damage. I wiggled my toes and except for a slight tinge in my back everything seemed fine.

"We should wait for the doctor," he said simply, as if this conversation wasn't about what could possibly be the end of career. I huffed at him but he remained still. "What's up with you? You don't look very happy."

He looked away briefly, hardness on his face. "Later."

This guy was really bugging me now! I decided to ask another question, one anyone could answer.

"How long have I been out?" I pressed, avoiding eye contact.

"Just under 24 hours."

"Oh, that's not too bad I suppose," I joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Edward scoffed and stood up, walking away towards the window which looked over stereotypically dully and grey city buildings. I watched his facial expression go from anger to blank.

"Half of that was just you. They put you under to begin with while they did the x-rays but then they decided you'd be fine without it, I suppose."

"Well I was really exhausted, but then again I always am."

I was really falling flat here, and I was so happy to see the doctor finally come through the doors. He was older, going slightly grey in some areas of his dark hair. He seemed to know what he was doing.

"Ah, Miss Swan, my name is Doctor Carmen, glad to see you're awake. You've had quite a spill I see," he said, and I nodded meekly.

We sat there for the new minutes, discussing what had happened exactly to my back. Its turns out I had a prolapsed disc in my spine, and I'd also fractured my coccyx, along with other deep tissue bruises. The spine damage was most likely when I twisted in the water desperately trying to get out.

It wasn't life threatening or career ending, luckily, but it still made me endure intense pain that matched something that could be, especially as the other injuries combined to make each other worse.

"So, you will be on rest for minimum six weeks, preferably eight. Strictly no unnecessary movement for the first three weeks, you must take it easy," he ordered, taking notes on his chart. I opened my mouth to ask the obvious, even though I already knew the answer, but he beat me to it. "Yes, that includes horse riding."

I looked down at my lap, trying to figure what I do about my horses. There were a lot who needed to be kept in top shape!

"Anyway, I've already phoned your local hospital, you will be attending physical therapy three times a week to try and get this sorted for you. If it doesn't go along as we planned, there's always the option of surgery, but that doesn't appear like it's required. Here's a prescription for medication to relieve the pain, stronger than what you've already got," he explained, tearing paper and handing me a slip. "You can leave in a few hours time, if you want. Did you have any questions?"

I was thrilled I could get home so early, ecstatic even. "Thank you Dr. Carmen. I have just one – why did I collapse last night?"

"If something gets too much for someone – pain, stress, to name a few – the brain just shuts down sometimes. We scanned your brain, and everything's completely normal."

"And the other doctor didn't pick it up?" Edward spoke for the time, sounding as if he was accusing more than asking. I gazed at Edward, confused. It looked like something really bothered him. "The one at Wimbledon who checked her over, I mean."

"Oh," Dr Carmen started, flipping through his chart. "I was not aware she had been seen by anyone else. Well if a qualified doctor did the assessment thoroughly enough he should've picked it up, to be entirely honest. Anything else?"

I gazed at Edward who shook his head, and I mimicked him, thanking the doctor once more. He gave me discharge papers, to be completed before I left later this evening, and left.

Edward immediately pulled his phone out of his pocket and punched in a number so hard that I thought his slim little phone would break.

"Okay, who the hell are you calling now?" I asked with a sigh, trying to stretch out a little. I felt ridiculously stiff.

"I'm going to get that doctor from Wimbledon sued. He could have ruined your whole career. I even asked him if you were fine without going to hospital and he ensured me-"

I reached out and grabbed his arm forcefully, stopping his train of thought. "Stop it. It's fine, I'm fine – don't have to go and ruin his career."

He huffed and tried to protest, but I stared up at him and he caved, sitting back down beside me.

"See, that wasn't so hard," I teased, and I saw the corner of his lips flicker up. We sat together in silence for few minutes as I filled out my release form. Then I suddenly remembered I was missing someone very important.

"Where's Alice?"

"Oh, she was here nearly the whole time, but she had to go back to tend to your horses for the night and prepare them for the journey back home," he explained.

"She's such a good friend," I replied sincerely and he nodded in agreement. The silence must've been bugging Edward as he flipped on the television at the end of my bed, and some news program came on. A man in a suit was covering what I assumed was the sporting news.

"..And they won three - nil. Now equestrianism is the talk of everyone after Edward Cullen's stunning win at Wimbledon last night, however we have received news now that Isabella Swan – second place winner- is up and talking, with no permanent damage to her spine after her disastrous fall during the cross country phase of the compe-"

I snatched the remote and switched off the television, unable to listen anymore about my stupid idiotic mistakes. I could feel Edward staring at me.

"What?" I demanded. He continued to stare into my eyes with his beautiful green. I shook my head, clearing my mind. "Anyway, who told the press that I'm 'up and talking'? I've only been up for an hour!"

I huffed and crossed my arms, annoyed at me invasion of privacy. I was so annoyed that people everywhere were talking about me, when I wasn't even awake!

"I don't know," he said, almost like he was frustrated. "It was probably one of the medical staff here..."

I could see his brain working and I instantly knew what he was planning. "Oh no, you are not suing someone else! Seriously Edward, you can't just solve all your problems by suing everyone!"

It was his turn to huff now. "Fine."

He looked me up and down, his eyes growing slightly softer. "Can I get you anything, anything at all?"

His actions confused me, the way he was acting, it was like he seemed guilty. "Oh, um, a cup of coffee please – if you don't mind," I requested, playing with my fingers. He smiled gently and exited the room, leaving me alone with my confused thoughts.

* * *

><p>I must've fallen asleep again, because when I opened my eyes the sun was lower in the sky. Edward was still in the seat next to me, though he'd drifted off now, making the most adorable snoring noise. I felt guilty for all the shit I put him through yesterday.<p>

Not wanting to wake him, I quietly continued with my discharge form, but I was sure there was a page missing – there was nothing about insurance or payment.

I furrowed my brow – my insurers were not going to be happy with me, and would most likely raise my quote to compensate. I was lucky that my old high school friend Angela Weber's boyfriend worked at my insurer of choice, and had managed to get me a slightly discounted price, which helped me out so much. I owed them big time.

I looked aside to the sleeping figure beside me, and warmness spread through my chest, I wasn't sure why he was, but I sure am glad he was sitting beside me right now. I didn't ask right now though, I didn't want to push my luck and do anything to make him leave me.

I put the forms aside for now, thinking the missing insurance papers were a mistake, and decided I needed to apologise to Edward. I touched his arm lightly, and he jumped awake, scaring the life out of me.

"Wha – what? Oh, Bella, it's you. Are you okay?" he asked, and I momentarily thought to myself how vulnerable he appeared to me at that moment, which was rare for the strong Cullen.

"I'm fine," I said quickly, preparing myself to apologise. I was the kind of person who hated apologising, and I would only do it to people who really meant something. "Listen, I'm... uhhh… well what I mean is, you know, I'm sorry… about yesterday. My behaviour was inexcusable. I think I was just stressed out and everything but-"

"It's fine, honestly," he said with a smile that took my breath away. "I understand it wasn't my place to say." He took my hand in his, and the feeling of it made my palms tingle.

We sat in silence for a few peaceful moments – well as peaceful as it could be in a noisy packed central city hospital – until he opened his mouth.

"It's just a shame you didn't listen to me."

He said it so calmly, like it was the obvious thing in the world. I couldn't believe what he saying – he still trying to prove he knew better than me!

"What?" I spluttered, removing my hand from his. His eyes went wide by the action, but he remained calm.

"Well, you know you shouldn't have ridden, and yet you went and did it anyway, despite me and Alice both telling you not to," he said in a tone that a parent used against a misbehaving child – he was actually telling me off.

I sat up in my bed, wincing at the strain in my spine. "I had to!" I almost yelled back, wishing it could of have been standing up at this point. It may have helped me feeling a little better about myself, as if I could actually fight this battle.

"For what damn reason did you have to put your life on the line?" he matched, pushing his chair back and getting up. Damn that gorgeous man!

"Because," I said, my voice suddenly quiet, feeling as if was about to break. Hot tears formed in my eyes, stinging them. I blinked and they fell into my lap. I hated feeling this damn weak.

He waited until I could speak properly.

"Because," I began again, lifting my head up to look him straight in the eye. "It my last fucking attempt to get on the Olympic team!"

I was so mad I wanted to throw something! My chest heaved and the monitor beeped faster and faster. The nurse stood outside the transparent door, fear clearly etched on her face.

I watched Edward's face fall, and his expression turned from anger to guilt, looking down at his feet.

His silence surprised me, and despite the pain at twisting my body, I clambered out of bed. The IV tugged, but I didn't care.

I walked directly in front of him, though his still avoided my eye contact. I knew what this meant.

So it was all over.

"You… got the last spot, didn't you?" It was more of a statement than a question.

His silence confirmed this.

The tears just kept falling, and I left them there, not caring about anything anymore.

I had worked so damn hard, and it was all for nothing! I felt ridiculous for even believing I had a chance in the first place.

"Well, congratulations are in order, I suppose."

"Bella, listen, please-"

"No, you deserve it, you do. I was stupid for even thinking I was Olympic material," I muttered to myself, staring forward to his chest.

"But you are, it was just bad luck, you're one of the best in the country!"

"But not good enough to make the team," I countered. I turned my back to him, sitting back on the uncomfortable bed.

He made a noise, as if he was struggling to get words out. I decided to spare him the awkwardness.

"Just get out."

It was long, unbearable second until I heard him move. A hand landed on my shoulder, making me jump. I wanted nothing more than to lean into his chest and cry, but I resisted and stood my ground. He gently pushed my shoulder back so I was facing his grief stricken face, unable to look anywhere else but his emerald eyes.

"I'm sorry. If I could change what had happened I would," he said, and I could tell he was speaking honestly.

"Leave, please," I stuttered, unsure I could last much longer with him standing there.

He leaned in, leaving a bittersweet kiss on my wet cheek.

I turned away before he removed his lips, rejecting his gesture completely.

I waited until I heard the door shut forcefully before I collapsed into bed, wishing I was at home, crying for the longest I had in years.

It was late in the evening, and I wore an outfit Alice had left me the previous day. Now dressed in Uggs, sweats, and my favourite baggy jumper, I was preparing to leave the hospital after my short, but disastrous visit. I phoned Alice as soon as Edward left, crying to her like we were back in high school. She would pick me up in the lorry from the hospital, horses already loaded so we could get home as soon as possible and continue with our lives, continuing to train and compete, just without the Olympics in mind – after I had healed from my injury, of course.

Dr. Carmen came to see me out, examining me one last time to ensure I was fit for travel, and I begged him to let me leave as soon as I could.

He deemed I would be alright as long as I supported myself. I thanked him, and handed him my release form.

"Oh, Dr. Carmen, what about my insurance? There wasn't anything about it on the form…" I asked quietly, still feeling weak from crying.

"Don't worry; your treatment was covered by an anonymous donor from the Olympic Committee. It's all sorted," he reassured me, before finally letting me leave.

I wondered who the donor was, but I assumed it was someone from Wimbledon who just prayed I would sue over poor course design/inexperienced doctors.

Alice was waiting outside the doors for me, and I rushed into her arms, my body feeling numb of feeling thanks to the strong medication.

She shushed me and held onto to me as I cried and moaned about what a bitch I was, and how I ruin everything. She did all she could to make me feel better, bless her, but it wasn't going to work. We walked to the lorry with linked arms, and I made a brief visit to check on the only ones in my life I could count one.

Napoleon and Perdita stood quietly in the spacious lorry, but they perked their ears when they saw me slowly make my ways up the steps. I said hello to them quickly, double checking they were safe to travel – there was no need, really, Alice did a great job.

I opened the door to sit in the passenger seat, where a big silver trophy sat. I laughed to myself, feeling slightly better about myself. Maybe this hadn't been a massive waste of time after all. I sat next to Alice, and squeezed her hand gently.

"Thank you," I said quietly, and really meaning it. She always made me feel better.

"You are always very welcome, Bella," she returned as she squeezed my hand back.

Alice started the engine then, and I looked forward to a new horse riding career, already planning my next event.

* * *

><p>And there ya go! Apologies oncee more for taking SO long to get it out, I will try harder next time to get it out under 6 weeks, my dream would be to complete the story before the Olympic begins, so I've got three months!<p>

Also, I'm British so I have NO idea about medical insurance or anything, so I'm sorry if what I wrote was wrong, but you'll just have to go along with it!

Hope it was a good chapter, Bella's annoying me right now but I'm sure if it was me I wouldn't want anything to do with the person who got what I really wanted, even though it's really childish. The injuries may not sound serious but I didn't want them to be, and I've also fractured my coccyx falling off a horse so I know how bloody much it hurts!

As always, review and tell me how to improve, I love everyone who reviews!

HannahLouiise


	9. Chapter 9

**Into the Spotlight Chapter 9**

* * *

><p>We finally reached the halfway point back home, and I breathed a sigh of relief. The surroundings became more and more familiar, even in the dark of night. My head rested on the window as I watched bright lights flash past against the black, and I was far away in my own world.<p>

It had been a stressful few days, but I wasn't tired – probably to do with being asleep nearly the whole of the day – as Alice had expected me to be. We sat in a slightly awkward silence, the only sound coming from the occasional bashing of hooves behind us. I felt bad, but I was really wasn't in the mood for talking, and I still had a feeling that Alice was mad at me for my strange behaviour. I had definitely been neglecting her.

I lifted my head up off the window and shifted my body so I was facing her.

"You alright?" she asked, sounding surprised and my sudden movement.

"I am," I said quietly. "But I wanted to make sure you were. I mean, I've been a bit self-centred these past few days."

"Oh Bella," she said, almost laughing as she stopped at a red light. The roads were practically deserted, luckily. "You were completely entitled to be, you were competing at a major event, one which could possibly define your career! I told you before; I'd do anything for you."

I smiled at her honesty, feeling comforted at the knowledge of her support."Thank you, Alice. But I'm such a terrible friend, I didn't even find out how it worked out with Jasper…" Panic raced through my mind as I realised this. "Shit, how _did_ it go with Jasper?"

A blush that could match mine spread across her face and she ducked her head away from me. Bet she wished she had long hair she could hide behind now.

"Alice…" I teased.

"Okay, Bella, it was ah-mazing! There was never a moments silence and he was such a southern gentlemen. Most guys would try and move on me at the end but he just gave me a kiss on the cheek. It was so romantic!"

She sighed like a love-sick teenager before starting to reel off every single detail of the date – I was happy for her, genuinely I was, but listening to Alice made me wish somewhere deep down that I had someone to share these moments with.

"… And he's going to call me tomorrow so we can arrange to meet again," she said, her voice a few octaves higher than usual due to excitement.

"I'm so glad, he seems like a great guy," I told her, reaching over to squeeze her hand briefly. I then suddenly felt a tiredness sweep over me and I yawned, deciding I would try and get an hour or two of sleep before we reached home.

"Bella I need to tell you something important," she suddenly said, her voice serious. I groaned silently, wishing I could just sleep now that I actually felt like it.

"Can't it wait?"

"Not really, I probably should have told you sooner…" she began, and the worry in her voice alerted me.

"What is it? Spit it out before you make me freak. Is it the horses? Me?"

"No, no it's not bad. I promise. It's just I spoke to Edward,"- the mention of his name made me take in a sharp breath without me even realising - "and he spoke to the Olympic Committee. Bella you weren't chosen because you weren't a good rider - completely the opposite actually. It was because they were worried you wouldn't recover in time, and that you and horses wouldn't be fit enough. They really wanted you on the team, Bella, and so it was more like they wanted to protect you for the future."

"Oh," was all I could say, feeling only very slightly better about the situation. I suddenly had a lot more to contemplate now. I turned to the window again and soon found myself drifting off.

* * *

><p>It had been nearly three weeks since Wimbledon. My back was already feeling better, and after what seemed like forever my physiotherapist finally gave me permission to stop with the bed rest – which I was so glad for. There are only so many times someone can watch a Friends marathon before they go crazy!<p>

I felt bad making my friends – well technically employees – Alice and Emmet do a lot more work than usual in my absence. Of course they said it wasn't a problem, and they just wanted me to get better soon.

It was so frustrating having people feel sorry for me, especially when I just wanted to be able to do my job!

I could tell Alice was secretly going crazy at the extra amount of work she had to while I couldn't – by the end of the work day she so looked knackered that she could just fall asleep in the hay barn. And as a result she'd only met up with Jasper once.

She told me once again it had gone perfectly, and I think she had seriously fallen for him hard. Of course I made her promise the conversation would never fall onto me and Edward, though whether it did or not I would never know.

I stretched out, feeling a twinge in my spine I would most likely have for a very long time, but it was a small sacrifice for the sport. The weather had somehow cleared up in the last few days, and it was actually warm and sunny in Forks – a first for a long time!

It was good to finally get out and see my horses properly again. Emmet had been lunging them to keep them fit, with Alice riding the top horses to try and maintain some form. Without those two, I don't know how the hell I would have managed.

I sat in the shade outside the arena, leaning my back against a plush cushion as I watched Alice push Napoleon through his paces. I wished so much it could be me there riding him instead, and I fought to repress a sigh.

Don't get me wrong, Alice is a great rider and everything, but she's not quite Olympic standards. And although I couldn't bear to tell her, there were some things she did that made me worry Napoleon may gain bad habits, even in the space of six weeks, which would be hard to break. Like I noticed she held her hands deeper in the saddle, causing her to lean ever so slightly on the bit, causing Napoleon to lean on her in return and resulting in him not moving forward properly with his front end.

But I didn't have any other choice – he had to be ridden otherwise he'd lose condition. I kept telling myself it was only six weeks, and he'd manage.

My phone buzzed in my lap, and I took one look before turning it over, blocking the call. It was Edward, again.

He'd called multiple times now, always at different times of the day, but I couldn't bring myself to talk to him, not yet anyway. I was still guilt ridden for how I'd acted towards him, but I was sort of person who found it to be hardest thing to apologize to anyone – I especially couldn't do it over the phone, but something in the back of my head told me it was just an excuse.

Of course not answering his calls made me feel worse about the situation, but I couldn't help myself from digging deeper into the hole I'd made. He was a good guy, truly, and I really didn't feel like I deserved to even know him.

I scrolled through my phone a little while later – he'd sent texts, emails and even tweeted me – as Alice cooled Napoleon down, stopping when I saw a name that might help my situation. I hesitantly hit dial, and pulled the phone to my ear.

A golden voice answered, and I took a nervous breath.

"Hello Rosalie? It's Bella Swan. You remember you said I could call if I needed something? Well…"

* * *

><p>Two days later I was sat back in the chair under the shade of the tree, watching Rosalie canter Napoleon around the arena in perfect form. She had agreed to come out and ride Napoleon, which I was so grateful for, twice a week until I could ride again.<p>

She had showed up a little while ago, her blonde hair neatly plaited and her makeup perfect, despite the heat of the day. Alice had prepared Napoleon for me, and I think she was secretly glad she didn't have to ride anymore. I knew that she loved to ride, but it was not her forte, she was more of a behind the scenes kind of girl. She seemed to sigh with relief when I told her of my plans.

One more than one occasion I saw Rosalie's attention was on the back corner of the fields, only for a brief second, and I realised something was definitely stealing her focus from my horse.

From my spot I could see Emmet where she was looking, filling the water troughs for the youngsters. Upon realising this, a grin of evil diabolical plans grew on my face.

When I told him the elusive beauty Rosalie Hale was coming, he suddenly went very quiet and ducked away, mumbling something about heavy labour. That boy may act tough, but I knew he was truly a softy inside.

Rosalie finished her schooling, walking Napoleon out the arena to greet me. She dismounted and patted him for his hard work, and I did the same.

"Thank you again Rosalie, honestly he really needed that," I told her as we walked slowly back to the barn.

"You're very welcome, he's a great horse," she replied, removing her helmet and shaking free her hair, somehow not frizzed at all by the hat. Jealous. "So, how are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm doing a lot better thank you. I should hopefully be riding again in three or four weeks, I seriously can't wait," I said with a laugh, and she giggled along with me.

"That's great," Rosalie said, pausing for a moment. Her face crumpled and I could tell there was something bugging her. I may not have known her very long, but I knew already that if there something on her mind she would blurt it out sooner or later, I just had to wait.

"Okay Bella, the thing is Edward's a great friend of mine and-"

I groaned, interrupting her. "What's he been saying to you?"

"Well he just asked me to ask you why you're not answering his calls. Come on Bella, he's trying so hard to reach you and you're just ignoring him! It's not very respectful of you."

I moved away from her to loosen Napoleon's girth, giving myself a moment to go through her words. Brutally honest as she was, I had to admit she was right.

"Okay, yes Rosalie I know. But it's who I am. I'm not good at rectifying situations, and I don't think I could do it over the phone. Or text, or email, or twitter for that matter. I'm sure I'll see him at an event eventually, we'll talk then," I said casually, although inside I really didn't want to sort it out eventually, I wanted to sort it out now. Stupid, stupid Bella!

Rosalie raised an eyebrow and I prayed she wasn't hatching some plan. We walked into the barn and Rosalie helped me untack Napoleon and put him in the stable, and I heard the roar of a quad bike engine outside. I suddenly got an idea.

"Rosalie, have you met my groom, Emmet?" I asked innocently and she shook her head, following me out of the barn to where he stood outside. He was shirtless in the heat, and if he wasn't my best friend, I might have even mentioned his 'rippling biceps'. He looked up at the sound of footsteps, and immediately ducked his head at the sight of Rosalie.

"Rosalie Hale, Emmet McCarty," I introduced, smiling deviously as they shook hands, and even I could see the obvious attraction between the two.

"It's, er, wonderful to meet you, Emmet," Rosalie began, her usual cool demeanour suddenly broken in front of my best friend.

"I need to go do some paperwork," I lied, trying to hide my grin at my amazing match-making skills as I made my exit, giving the two some privacy.

* * *

><p>Another week had passed, and although my back was feeling so much better, I still couldn't ride, despite begging my doctor.<p>

Rosalie had been twice more to ride Napoleon and also Perdita. Each time I watched and gave her advice – though she barely needed it. And each time I couldn't help but notice Emmet coincidently finding work to do around the arena whenever she rode, watching her like love-sick puppy.

And both times she visited, she bugged me about Edward, and both times I told her I wasn't prepared to speak to him yet. I was still trying to sum up the courage.

Though miraculously, after Rosalie's initial visit, Edward's bombardment of calls had stopped, but I wasn't entirely sure whether I was happy or sad about it. I was hoping he hadn't given up altogether, though who was I to say he should carry on trying to talk to someone who won't even acknowledge him.

I currently sat in Napoleon's field, watching the chestnut graze under the sunshine. I was surprised by how lucky we had been in the recent weather – it wasn't very often we had what seemed like the beginning of the heat wave, and I loved the feeling of the sun. And making the most of it, I wore my favourite little denim shorts and a simple lace white vest.

The bruises finally seemed to be going, so I could actually show some skin now without people staring at me!

I was perched under the big oak, my pillow cushioning my back from the hard wood, my favourite book in hand – Romeo & Juliet. I sighed in content at my peaceful surroundings, smiling as Napoleon nickered at me softly.

Of course I was still disappointed about the Olympics – who wouldn't be – but my time off from riding had forced me to focus on other things. I was lucky Equestrianism was a sport that could last a lifetime. It wasn't like gymnastics where the athletes generally had only one shot when they peaked in their teenage years; as long as you had good horses you could compete multiple times. William Fox-Pitt and Mary King were prime examples.

So I made the decision that instead I would aim for 2016. Sure, it seemed like a lifetime away now, but I would hopefully be a better, more respected rider by then. Of course Napoleon would be fourteen by then, and although that's not exactly old he would still be a great deal older than his competition…

My worried train of thought was interrupted by my phone, and as soon as I saw the name I answered immediately, thinking something bad had happened back at the yard.

"Alice? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. There's a visitor here for you, where are you?" she asked, sounding nervous.

"Sure? I'm sat under the old oak, who is it?" I replied, groaning as I thought I would have to leave my comfy spot. Napoleon's field was the furthest away from the yard itself as I knew he was a horse who liked his privacy, and I could not be bothered to move right now.

"Oh, erm, okay, I thought so. They'll be up with you soon," she answered quickly.

"Wait, who the hell is it?" I demanded, becoming irked at her lack of sharing information.

"I'll talk to you later," she said quickly, hanging up the damn phone before I could say anymore.

"Damn it, Alice," I muttered to myself, shoving my phone into my pocket. I began the awkward struggle to get up to find out who the mystery guest was. I just couldn't figure out why the hell she was being so secretive. Picking up my book, I turned around slamming right into the hard chest of someone. I had to blink twice before my brain could register the face. My book fell out of my hands and onto the grass at my feet.

"Edward?"

* * *

><p><strong>I know its shorter than usual, but I thought you'd probably prefer me to get something out sooner rather than later. This chapter was originally meant to be longer, but I thought that would be an ideal place to stop.<strong>

**So anyway, there you go. Bella's an idiot I know, but I always find avoiding the problem is often a lot easier than facing it head on.**

**And I'm really sorry to have to do this, but PLEASE guys tell me what you are thinking! It's so frustrating to only get 1/2 reviews per chapter when I know I'm getting 100+ hits. Even if you hate it, otherwise I feel like there's no point in even continuing!**

**My exams will be over in two weeks, so hopefully after then I can get this story nearly finished before the Olympics! There's only about 3 chapters left now, so hopefully I will make it!**

**HannahLouiise.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Into The Spotlight Chapter 10**

**AN: Sorry guys, but I didn't plan so well. Therefore, I am changing Bella's age to 23, so she would have gotten Napoleon when she was 13. Sorry again! Just otherwise the timeline of the plot wouldn't exactly add up! I will change the first chapter soon as possible.**

**WARNING: does get a little verging on the T-rating toward the end, so I apologise if you don't like it. I'm hoping it should be fine - It's very low key in comparison to most authors, but if you think it's too much PLEASE tell me to change the rating, even if just to be safe…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Edward?"<p>

Without even thinking, I jumped at him and wrapped my arms around his neck, just so happy to see him again. He hesitated for a moment, before I felt him engulf me in his strong arms, burying his face in my hair. We stood there for a few moments, before I broke away, clearing my throat at the embarrassing display of affection.

"What are you doing here?" I asked quietly, my eyes fixated on his gorgeous emeralds.

He stretched his arm out to lean casually on the tree, something reminiscent of a model from a high fashion magazine showing how best to wear his casual jeans and white shirt combo.

"I came to ask why you haven't been answering my calls." I knew that was going to come sooner or later, but I still flinched at the harshness of his voice.

"I'm not really good at, err, phone calls," I said lamely, the situation becoming awkward.

"So Rosalie tells me."

Damn that Rosalie Hale.

"That was meant to be a private conversation," I argued, my eyes drifting away to Napoleon, who had suddenly become interested in what was going on.

"She's a good friend to me – she told me what I needed to do to fix this," he put it so simply, and I knew I had lost my argument.

"Oh," was all I could say. Napoleon came up to my side then, nudging my ribs until I put my arm around him. It was a welcome distraction.

"So I knew I had to come here face to face," he began, and I waited to see what he would say next. He took a deep breath. "Okay, so I'm sorry things happened the way they did I really am, and how you found out about it and everything and that-"

I put my hands up, stopping him mid-sentence. "If anyone needs to apologize it's me. I was just a jealous, sore loser. Sure I would've been nicer to find out when I wasn't hospitalised, feeling weak and vulnerable, not to mention humiliated by what happened on the course, but I overreacted big time. So I'm sorry."

He let out a breath I didn't even realise he was holding, and all seemed okay again. "And as for not answering your calls - that was pretty childish of me. So sorry for that too," I mumbled, my eyes focused on Napoleon, a blush spreading across my cheeks.

"Well I probably should've just come to meet you face to face in the first place," he added. "So, we're okay?"

I looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah, we are."

He looked at his Rolex then, and I felt a sadness shake through my heart.

"Can you stay, for a little bit?" I asked shyly, praying to any Gods out there he'd say yes.

"Well, I guess a couple hours wouldn't hurt," he said, and I wanted to jump for joy. He bent down to pick up my forgotten book, and I blushed as he read the title.

"Someone's a romantic, I see," he teased and I blushed harder, not able to think of a decent comeback. I grabbed the book out of his hand, clutching it to my chest.

"Anyway," I said, trying to change the subject. "How about a tour?"

* * *

><p>The sun was dropping low in the sky now, and a cool breeze swept across the fields. We were back where we started originally, sitting under the old oak.<p>

"It's such a beautiful place here. I thought my yard was nice, but you can see out for miles here, not a single skyscraper in sight," he told me honestly.

"Thank you. I inherited this all from my grandfather – well I had to work a little to get it to where it was today. The barn was rotted and on the verge of collapsing, the arena was simply a fenced off grass pen, and don't even get me started on the state of the cottage," I said with a laugh, and he joined me. I was proud of what I'd done here over the years. Sure it took a lot of work, and a lot of money, but it was worth everything. I thought I should probably just leave my story there – it's what I told the media – but there was just something about Edward that made me feel so comfortable around him, like he wouldn't judge or care how I came into this property.

"I used to come down here every weekend – my granddad bought me a little Shetland pony for my fifth birthday. Shorty was a little bugger – the naughtiest pony ever, I'm pretty sure I spent more time on the ground than off. But that's probably where I got my infamous grip," I said, laughing as I thought of my silly little grey Shetland. "I have so many happy memories here. My dad used to work horrible hours when I was younger, so I was often carted off here. But I always had so much fun, I didn't mind being away."

He reached up to touch my face; I was surprised to see his fingers were damp with my tears. I hadn't even realised I was crying. I quickly wiped away at my eyes, catching the loose tears.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, embarrassed at my body's reactions to old memories.

"Don't be. Tell me more – I love hearing about your childhood," he replied, sounding totally honest. I decided I may as well tell him the entire story.

"My dad had a fight with my grandfather when I was eight or so, and he banned me from seeing him anymore. He was an alcoholic you see, though I had no idea till a lot later. He did always have a bottle of Jack Daniels next to the orange juice…" I explained, and Edward nodded in understanding, his eyes bulging a little at the mention of my exposure to alcohol at such a young age.

"And so Shorty was sold – I was never even allowed to say goodbye to him, nor did I ever speak to my grandfather again. I was so sad… I cried for weeks and weeks."

His hand wrapped around mine giving it a gentle squeeze. It may have been nearly fifteen years ago, but the horrible experience still affected me, especially as it happened when I so young and had little understanding of anything. I shook my head at the memory. "Anyway, so my grandfather died three years later - ironically, it was from liver failure after years of alcohol abuse, so my dad had been right all along. And in his will, as his only relative who was alive that he actually liked, I was left the sole owner of this land at the age of eleven."

"There wasn't much here though – there hadn't been a horse there since Shorty, and the grass was overgrown and barely unrecognisable. And as I said we couldn't exactly live here. So my father tried to convince me to sell – it's a lot of land in a great area, I could have been set for College, pursued a career as a journalist in Seattle, maybe even New York. But I knew horses were my only future – it's just something about them, their beauty and grace and complete willingness to trust enough to let someone sit on their backs and take them wherever they wanted without question."

"Our views are very similar," Edward told me softly. "I may have been exposed to horses all my life, but my father said I could do whatever I wanted, with or without horses. They just fascinate me, in body and mind. So what happened with your dad?"

I smiled at him. "Well we made a compromise that this place would remain until I was eighteen, and then in the meanwhile we'd continue living in our house as normal. Little did he know, I was determined I would fix this place up. I originally just wanted to own a livery yard or something, maybe focus on breeding. I had no idea how I would start it up; I knew practically nothing about the business. When I was twelve I worked at the stables down the road, and Mrs. Newton gave me free riding lessons in return for me working there all weekend, and then I worked at the super market near my house three nights a week to earn the cash to set up a fund for here from age 15. And then the rest of the time when I wasn't studying I would be in the library reading the horse books there."

"After I got Napoleon, I fixed up a small area of the land just for him, and then worked on it from there on out. Alice found out in her sophomore year about all this – and begged to help me. Turned out she had a talent with horses she had no idea about. Her family kindly donated a couple grand –anonymously of course –to help with the refurbishment, and eventually some of my friends found out too and offered to help. I hired Emmett in the summer of my junior year to work on the house so I could move in there soon as I finished High School, and I did. I hired him back two years as a permanent employee."

"Wow, you weren't half dedicated,. That's quite a remarkable tale," he commented, furrowing his brow and looking down at his lap, before looking up to me with a chuckle. "What about Napoleon? I read that you'd had him since birth, so you must've been… thirteen?"

I smiled and looked toward my gorgeous horse. The sun was dropping lower in the sky, and a chill rippled my skin with obvious goose bumps. "That's a story for another time; I need to get him in before the temperature drops," I explained hastily, relieved at the break in what seemed like my constant story telling.

"Oh, sure," he murmured, helping me gently up. I called Napoleon over to the gate and clipped the rope on his head collar as he patiently waited to come in, eagerly awaiting the dinner that would be ready in his stall for his arrival. Edward held the gate open for me in the most gentlemanly way possible as a blush spread across my cheeks.

We walked side by side as we chatted easily about Black Jack's training, Napoleon plodding alongside me, when I suddenly felt soft warm skin brush my hand, slipping in to match mine perfectly.

I paused mid sentence and took a breath at the sensation. He stiffened immediately. "Is this too much?" he asked cautiously, and I could feel his grip slipping from mine.

"No," I gushed quickly, my hand tightening around his. I composed myself before adding, "It's perfect."

He returning smile was gorgeous, and I leaned closer toward him as I savoured the moment as the conversation flowed easily once more.

We reached the barn and parted our hands as we both put Napoleon away, slipping his blue fleece over his back and helping the other to do the straps up. I hung the head collar on the hook and briefly checked the other stalls to make sure that everyone was in who was meant, and satisfied, I made my way back toward Edward. I found him sitting atop a hay bale, smiling at me in all his sexiness.

"Thank you," I mumbled as I came closer, and he grasped my hands with his.

"For what?" he questioned, playing delicately with my fingers.

"For being here," I murmured as I wrapped my arms around his neck, feeling his arms snake my waist.

We embraced for a few sweet moments, before I drew back, staring deeply into his green emeralds. I could feel what was coming next. I knew what I wanted, and I knew he was asking for permission to do it.

I nodded my head just the slightest, my fingers gripping his shirt with anticipation.

And then his lips touched mine.

It was unlike any kiss I had ever experienced before. There was just the perfect amount of pressure and moisture, our rhythms were in sync and there was none of that awkwardness of the first kiss I was afraid of.

How was I this lucky?

His hands locked in hair, only intensifying the passion. I could feel his tongue tracing my lips, begging to enter, and I opened my mouth immediately, allowing our tongues to dance together. I gripped him tighter toward me and ran my right hand into his luscious bronze locks. I could feel his hand travel down my back, slowly but confidently, and I shivered as he brushed the bare skin of my back.

I couldn't help it anymore – I pushed myself toward him more to the point where he was bearing my weight and he lay back onto the hay bale. I could feel my back protest, but I didn't care, I was too caught up in this wondrous moment. I smiled smugly to myself when I could feel his obvious enjoyment to the situation, and I had to admit I could feel my own need rising in response to his.

I felt like a teenager with raging hormones, getting dirty behind the bleachers with the captain of the football team. But this was different, it actually meant something to me, and the guy who I was with was the most insanely perfect-

He tore himself away from me then, and I couldn't help the surge of disappointment flowing through my body. I got the hint from his body language and rolled off him, so were we laying side by side, our chests heaving.

"I'm sorry," I began as he looked at me. "I think I got a little carried away."

I sat up and shook my hair, attempting to get rid of the hay caught in there.

"If anyone should apologize for getting carried away, it's me," he said with an awkward chuckle as he sat up beside me, and I couldn't help but take a sneaky glance at his crotch. I joined him in laughter.

"Well, who knew Edward Cullen was such a stud," I teased as he reached up to pull strands of yellow from my hair. We giggled as we got up from the hay bale, desperately trying to make it look like we hadn't been rolling around in hay in the hottest make out session in history. Okay so maybe we had, but I'd rather leave Alice's enquiries for a more private time!

"Perhaps you'll find out how much of a stud I really am some day," he retorted playfully, adding a wink. This earned him a whack on the chest.

We were making our way back through the barn to the house when Edward's shrill ringtone scared the life out of us, as well as some of the youngsters who were just settling down for the night.

He threw me an apologetic look as he answered his phone while I shushed the spooked youngsters. I waited patiently for Edward to finish his phone call, not wanting to eavesdrop but it was over in like twenty seconds.

His face told me immediately that he had to leave, and I sighed sadly. Well, it had to end sometime or another. "I'm sorry," he said as he hastily put his phone back in his pocket. "That was my dad. There's some guy from the Olympic committee who just showed up at my yard. Apparently there's some kind of emergency."

"Oh," was all I could say. "I completely forgot about the Olympics," I told him honestly – today had been a good distraction from it all.

"Yeah, same here," he said with a short laugh.

We walked outside then, and we were greeted by pitch black night. We hadn't been in there that long, surely? Our hands intertwined as we walked slowly to the drive outside my little cottage. Emmett had gone home in the late afternoon, and Alice was inside the house presumably making dinner, but there blinds were drawn shut so I couldn't see in, granting us a private goodbye.

"Listen Bella, before I go, I've been thinking," he began nervously, and I raised an eyebrow at him – not that he could've seen it.

"Spit it out," I told him playfully.

"You should have my spot on the Olympic Team. You want it far more than I do – I mean look at this place you built up by yourself! – and you've worked so much harder and it was probably my fault that you injured yourself anyway and… why are you laughing?"

I couldn't stop the giggles. Maybe it was just because I didn't want to cry at the meaning of the words, but it was uncontrollable. "I'm sorry Edward, but you're being ridiculous."

"How?"

"Okay first, I don't think it works like that. You can't just give your spot to whoever you feel like! I'm injured, so I'm not in any state to compete anyway – which most definitely wasn't your fault Mister! They chose the better rider, honestly, so even if I wasn't injured you probably would've been picked regardless. I'm proud of accomplishments competing nationally, and I still will compete internationally eventually. I was planning next year…"

"And anyway, just 'cause I'm not going to London doesn't mean I won't go the Olympics. I'm going to Brazil 2016, baby," I told him confidently. "And we'll both be on that team, no doubt about it."

Now it was his to laugh. I feigned offence. "You're seriously wounding my ego here."

"Sorry, I just can't believe how sure of yourself you are. And I know you – we – will both be in Brazil when 2016 comes around. It's a great thing really… do you know how attracted to you I am right now?" he asked huskily, and I felt chills ripple through my body. I took a deep breath to calm myself.

We continued moving forward toward his Range Rover, and the lights flashed as he whipped his keys out. He opened the door, and turned to face me.

"Come see me next week?" he asked, the light from inside his car allowing me to see his gorgeous features.

"Of course."

"I could still do with that dressage lesson, you know," he said, half joking, half serious as he pulled himself into his vehicle.

"I'll be there. And be prepared… I'm a strict teacher," I said innocently enough, but I couldn't help the underlying flirtatious tone.

"You're going to drive me crazy, Bella," he told me with a sigh. "I really don't want to leave you."

"Go," I told him, even though I felt the same. He leaned over to kiss my lips for just a fraction of a second and then he started the engine. I shut his door and stood out the way, waving as he left the lot.

Great, now I feel like a damn love-struck teenager. I let out a massive sigh as I opened the front door, the delicious smell of food wafting from the kitchen helping my mood only slightly. I plumped onto the sofa as I pulled off my shoes, stretching my back out. I sighed again as I leaned back.

"Man Bella, you've got it bad. That was pretty intense out there," teased a voice from the direction of the mouth-watering aroma.

I sat up to glare at Alice, who stood in the hallway with a smug look on her face.

"How would you know?" I questioned, remembering the curtains were drawn shut so no one could see us.

"Your bedroom window," she said simply, laughing at my expression, dancing away from me before I could reach her.

I rolled my eyes at her childish antics before chasing after her; finally feeling like everything was going to be alright after all.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! The second half of the last chapter! Bet you're glad I split it now, otherwise it would have been unbearably long!<strong>

**So, how'd you like it? I personally only liked half of it – I found the bit about her past extremely difficult to write, as I kept finding myself in an impossible loop hole of more and more gaps in the plot. I'm hoping it makes sense but I'm warning you now there's a very good chance it might have to be changed again! Thank you for being patient!**

**Remember this is my first proper story so I'm not very good at this yet, I promise if I write another story it will be planned in advance! If there's anything major please don't be afraid to tell me, it'd be better to know sooner rather than later :L**

**Thanks for reading :D**

**HannahLouiise**


	11. Chapter 11

Into The Spotlight Chapter 11

**Sorry for not updating sooner – things have been so hectic with applying for university and college work has suddenly built up. And then to make things easier I had a crash when I was doing Cross Country training a few months ago (ironically, also on a young horse - that I was riding for a friend!) and I broke my wrist. It's a lot better now but it's still a bit awkward to type. **

**If you're still with me here – thank you so much!**

* * *

><p>It had been another week since I had last week Edward, and it just felt like the seconds between had dragged and dragged. I was finally well enough to drive again – my Doctor said my recovery was much speedier than what he imagined – and I was currently making the 45 minute trip to his yard.<p>

I was so excited to see Edward again, but equally nervous. I made an effort with my appearance today, applying natural looking make up, removing the hay from my hair and brushing it out properly. I wore my favourite skin-tight jeans with a simple deep blue shirt and of course my sneakers.

My back was beginning to twinge and my muscles felt sore in the upright position, but I saw a pristine white sign with emerald green borders which immediately made me forget about it:

'_Pinewood Competition Yard and Livery_

_Home of the great Cullen riders_

_700 yards turn next right.'_

I couldn't help but smile eagerly as I drew closer, turning right where another similar sign directed me.

I slowed as I crawled down the long gravel path, gawping at the stunning white post-and-rail paddocks, beautiful horses grazing contently on spotless green. There were flower pots lining the courtyard, a multitude of colours and there was even a fountain – a fountain!

I parked alongside other cars in an unmarked space on the courtyard and climbed out of my car slowly. The gravel crunched below my feet and I followed a sign that pointed toward the main stable area. This place was so massive to the point where it needed signs!

I walked through a gate, and was greeted by a busy and noisy yard, but it was just as stunning as the outside. Horses' head hung out two parallel rows of stalls, pristinely painted white with black doors. More flowers hung outside, decorating the stables. Each stable had an individual horse's name engraved on a silver plaque; their black leather head collar's hanging next to the doors on a hook. Order and presentation seemed to be top priority around here, which made me feel a tiny bit embarrassed about my disorganised yard.

I wandered down the row, keeping to myself, looking for that gorgeous familiar mop of bronze hair, but I saw none. There was a large barn room in the centre of the yard, and the sign above read 'Tack and Feed'.

Groom's rushed about, carrying saddles, bridle's, feed and brushes. Horses were constantly being lead in and out, and I counted at least 30 stables in this part alone. Groom's slowed when they noticed my presence, and I could hear mumblings between them as they cast sly glances, which made me feel incredibly self-conscious. I walked to the end of the yard, wondering where in the hell Edward was. It would've been nice if he could've met me!

There was a small building that had a sign saying 'Office' and I hesitated outside, debating whether to walk in or not. I took a deep breath and reached forward.

"Miss Swan?" A voice asked from behind, and though it wasn't the voice I was hoping for, it was a familiar voice and it was comforting when I was in a strange place.

"Oh Jasper, thank god," I said with a sigh of relief as I spotted him, a saddle casually leant against his hip.

"If you're looking for Edward, he's grooming Black Jack," he said quietly, indicating to a small path that was a hidden behind the office building. But there was a sign that clearly said '_Do not enter without permission, including PineWood Staff.'_

Jasper obviously saw my confusion and hesitation at the bold sign and chuckled. "Don't worry Miss Swan, you can go on in."

"Are you sure? It says I need permission…" I mumbled quietly.

He laughed quietly at my silliness. "I'm sure Edward gives you permission, or anyway_ I'll_ give you permission."

"Okay…" I said quietly, and Jasper nodded at me once more before I turned down the hidden path. I turned back to say goodbye, but he had already left.

Instead, I met eyes with a short girl who I assumed was a groom, with honey-coloured hair. I attempted a half-smile at her, but I was met immediately with a dark glare, that felt like she was shooting daggers at me. I was confused by her hostility and it made me feel deathly uncomfortable. Her eyes widened when she saw me took a step down the path, and she suddenly fished her diamante plastered phone out of her jacket pocket and dashed off to make what I guessed was a private phone call. I told myself it was a coincidence but something told me I was the topic of conversation. I dismissed it anyway, and opened the rustic gate.

I went through into what seemed like a mini version of the yard I was at before – it was spotless again, with similar flower arrangements, but there were only three stables around here, which were considerably larger that overlooked fields bordered by trees. There was also not another soul in sight, not even Edward.

I walked toward the stables, peering into the first one to see a beautiful Arab palomino mare, who had the softest face I had ever seen. Her name plate read 'Princess Rose', and I stroked her face silently before I was startled by the sudden noise of movement in the stable door. There was a loud bang, just like someone had bumped into something.

"Damn it Jack, stand still," came a male voice, and even cursing it was the most beautiful voice I knew. I crept up to the next stable and saw Black Jack standing in the stall in all his glory, his coat impossibly shiny. And there was a man bending over to brush his back fetlock, a sight I didn't mind seeing. I took it all in for a second, deciding to be forward for once in my life.

"I like the view," I said with a flirtatious tone, and Edward jumped up with a surprised yelp like he had been burned. He spun to look at me, his face going from shock to happiness.

"Bella, you're here!" he exclaimed as he opened the stall door and paused for a moment before taking me into a comforting hug, and I settled against him as I drew in his musky smell. I felt him place a kiss on the top of my head and I smiled contently in return.

"Why wouldn't I be? You invited me," I teased him when we drew apart.

He laughed with me, and we began chatting about anything and everything while we groomed and tacked up Black Jack.

"So can you ride again soon?" he asked as we exited the stable, Edward leading Black Jack.

"Hopefully next week," I said, beaming, eager to get back in the saddle.

"That's brilliant!" he said, matching my grin.

"Well, there's just one thing. I'm really nervous I would've have forgotten everything so… do you think you could help me, maybe?" I asked shyly, and he halted Black Jack. Maybe it wasn't the complete truth – I was dying to get back in the saddle but any excuse to spend time with Edward I would use.

"Of course, I will be there," he told me honestly, reaching over to squeeze my hand. I shivered at the touch and smiled in thanks.

We had walked to the immense indoor arena that was a few minutes away the Edward's private yard, complete with a vast viewing area. But it was completely deserted today.

"I thought it would be better if we were alone," he told me as he gathered his reins and mounted swiftly and I nodded in agreement. Besides, in a place like this there was probably another arena somewhere.

I stood in the centre as I watched Edward go through his paces, warming his horse up. I couldn't help but smile at the two of them moving around the arena.

"Alright, Miss Swan," he said in a serious tone but with a hint of a cheeky smirk, halting in front of me. "What do you want me to do first?"

* * *

><p>We had worked for nearly an hour, doing different exercises using a variety of techniques including using poles, and there was definite improvement. I could see Black Jack was getting tired, so I called Edward back to the centre.<p>

"You did well today, you really did. You've just got to remember to open up when you're extended and you'll cover more ground. Just walk Black Jack to cool him off," I told him as professionally as possible, Edward cracking a cheeky grin. He turned his horse away while he walked him around on a loose rein and I met him by the exit, opening the gate for him.

Edward dismounted and ran up his stirrups, coming back to my side. We walked together in close proximity, our hands brushing numerous times and I just wished he would hold it properly.

"So, um, thanks for today Bella. It really helped me. Could we maybe do it again sometime?" he asked shyly.

I didn't hesitate with my answer. "Yes of course!" I said, maybe a little too keen. He laughed at my enthusiasm and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, squeezing it tightly.

We had reached Black Jack's stable and Edward let go of me to sort his horse out and I watched from the stable door.

Then I had an idea. "Why don't you come to my yard next time? You could ride Napoleon; see how different his extension is to Black Jack's. It helped me to ride other's horses."

I wanted to smack myself. Of course he knew that. He probably had access to the best horses in the country.

"That sounds good," he replied with a genuine smile.

Then the palomino from the next door began making noises, and Black Jack seemed to respond, making Edward chuckle.

"So who's she? She's beautiful."

"Oh, that's Jack's girlfriend," he explained with a laugh. "She keeps him calm and happy. She was a present from Rosalie a few years ago, when Jack was getting impossible to handle. Rosalie wasn't too happy when I said I'd named her Princess Rose. It's crazy how much she changed him, though she's sad when he leaves to compete."

"Aww, that's so cute," I murmured, imagining the two playing together.

"Yeah, she's perfect," he said, but he was looking straight at me with his perfect emerald eyes.

I ducked, trying to blanket my blush with my locks.

"Anyway, um," I began, checking the time on my watch, "I should probably be heading back now."

"Can you not stay for a little bit? Even for just a cup of coffee?"

I licked my lips subconsciously - I was pretty thirsty. "Maybe just one…"

And one turned into many, in the cute little kitchen above the office. The conversation flowed and never once become awkward. We talked about horses, friends, family, music and movies, and he touched my hand on more than one occasion, catching my breath each time.

It was when I stood up to stretch that I realised how the sun was suddenly a lot lower in the sky, and checking my watch again I realised two hours had passed.

"Shit, I need to go," I told Edward, ignoring the disappointed look on his face. "I have a buyer for one of my colts visiting tomorrow morning and I have to get him ready tonight," I explained as Edward jumped up to lead me out.

"Oh, well when can I see you again?" he asked hopefully, opening doors and gates for me as we walked back through the yard. It seemed to be dinnertime and the horses were all going crazy, kicking doors and neighing as I sped walked down the walkway, Edward jogging to keep up.

"I don't know, whenever you're free," I said as I fished my car key out of my pocket.

He seemed taken aback by my comment and I guessed it was my lack of enthusiasm, but I was too occupied thinking about how much I left to do. "I'm sorry, just-"

"I understand," he murmured, placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Next time I'm available, I'll pop over."

He opened my car door and helped me settle in. I paused, staring down at his beautiful face and I his sweet actions flashed through my mind.

I wanted so badly to kiss him, but cowardly Bella couldn't do it. I went for the second best thing; leaning through the open car window I placed a finger on his chin and tilted his face so my lips could gently touch his cheek for a second.

He sighed as I pulled away, and I smiled innocently back at him. The car roared to life, and I looked at him one last time before pulling away.

I really hope you're available soon, Mr Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>This is only half of what I was planning on putting in this chapter but I felt again it was better having a shorter chapter than a long chapter where not much happens.<strong>

**SO SO sorry again, and I don't want to make anymore promises about when I'll next update, because I'm not like other authors who can keep to a schedule. (So much respect for you guys!) I'll just say that it will be updated eventually – this story will be finished!**


	12. Chapter 12

Into The Spotlight Chapter 12

* * *

><p>"Thank you Mrs. Duvall, drive safe now!" I called after my client as she drove off, her red land rover towing the trailer that contained a lovely colt of mine who I had recently broken, for a very handsome price. I grasped the cheque she had given me in my hand and sighed with relief – at least I wouldn't have to worry about money troubles for a few weeks.<p>

I wandered back into the barn and cleared the colt's name – Dandelion – off the board to make way for a new youngster arriving in a few days time, ready to start the process all over again.

Unfortunately being out of action had put a serious drain on my funds. We were never rich, not by a long shot, but we were comfortable. Apart from the fact I couldn't compete, I often schooled other's horses and give lessons for a fee, so I currently lacked this extra cash flow. If I hadn't of earned the second place prize fund at Wimbledon 2 months ago, I'm not sure how I could've survived.

I sat down and the desk in the office and put the cheque in a secure box. I was typing the input into the finance spreadsheet on my computer when I heard the roar of a car engine rolling up. I turned my head towards the sound in confusion. Alice and Emmet were already here and I had no other appointments today, so I was curious as to who it could be. Curiosity got the best of me and I pushed myself away from my desk. Poking my head around the barn door, I was very pleasantly surprised to see Edward's pristine Volvo sitting on the drive.

He climbed gracefully out of the car – how he managed that I'll never know – and reached back in for his riding hat and gloves before shutting his door. He wore immaculate white breeches, designer tall black riding boots and a deep blue polo shirt. Placing Ray Bans on his face, he suddenly looked a thousand times cooler – and I suddenly felt hotter.

I tried to smooth down my hair but I knew it was a lost cause, and I had no time to change my outfit now. But I was at the point where I was just so happy to see him –even though it had been less than 24 hours since I last saw him – that I didn't care.

"Edward!" I greeted, a goofy grin plastered on my face as I darted over to him. He was just pulling his riding hat from his car when I practically collided into his grasp, and I suddenly felt a lot better when his arms wrapped around my body.

He chuckled at my enthusiasm. "Hello, love," he returned, and I drew in a breath at that word. His breath tickled the nape of my neck and I shivered involuntary.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm available today – day off from training and all that. You said come over whenever I'm available," he explained oh so simply, his upper lip tugged into a smirk.

I pulled away from him to raise my eyebrows at him. I was sure yesterday he was saying something about a media obligation he had today, but I reasoned that something had happened and it was cancelled. I tugged on his arm to walk into the barn, where Napoleon was standing in his stable.

"Besides," he began. "I couldn't wait any longer to do this."

I turned to ask what he was on about when I suddenly felt his lips on mine. I didn't even think for a second – I was already kissing him back. There was a bang as what I assumed was his hat crashed onto the floor, but neither of us paid any attention. I fell back against the inside of the barn door, using it to support my wobbly legs. My hands roamed through his silky hair; his hands caressed my back. His fingers touched the skin between my breeches and my t-shirt and I felt my internal temperature steadily rising as his hand continued south.

We were both caught up in the blissful moment, oblivious to the rest of the world. I moaned as his tongue slipped into my mouth, and a feeling of pure pleasure shivered up my spine.

"Bella? Are you in here?"

Edward and I jumped apart at the sound of Alice's little voice, just a second before she came into view.

"Jesus Alice, you scared us," I said quickly, trying to hide my blush as Edward fixed his hair.

"Sure," she told me, a knowing look in her eyes. "Hey Edward, I thought that was your car there. Good to see you so soon."

"Hi Alice," he returned, sounding embarrassed. I couldn't help but grin at his sudden meekness.

She walked down to the far stall where a young bay filly stood and lead her back past us, me and Edward standing feet apart in awkward silence.

"I'll leave you too alone," she whispered, winking at both of us before skipping out.

We both sighed with relief and met eyes, bursting out laughing in unison. There was a moment of silence as I bent down to pick his riding hat off the floor, and handed it to him.

"Come on; let's see you on this horse then."

* * *

><p>I was very impressed to say the least. Napoleon took to Edward wonderfully and worked perfectly beneath him, despite Edward being perhaps a little too tall for my chestnut boy.<p>

"Just drop your hands a little… There you go; he's extending fully for you now. Can you feel the difference?" I called across the arena as Edward trotted around me.

"Yeah"! He returned as he came up beside me.

"Now transition into canter and keep that contact!"

He laughed at my serious tone but complied anyway, and the two produced a beautiful extended canter worthy of a 10. I pulled my phone from my jacket pocket without looking away - I just had to take quick photo as they cantered past me.

He circled Napoleon around. "Perving on me now, are we?" he teased without breaking a stride.

I rolled my eyes at his immaturity.

"You wish," I called back playfully, and he just laughed.

I did feel slightly jealous watching Edward ride my own horse. It was a silly feeling – he was doing me a favour by putting Napoleon through his paces. But I missed being on a horse so much and I honestly couldn't wait any longer. The two were still cantering around perfectly, waiting for the next instruction.

"Halt him please," I commanded as he stopped him nearly immediately.

I walked over and pushed his leg forward out of the stirrup so I could lift the saddle flap up enough to undo the buckle of the girth. Napoleon was breathing heavily and I could tell he very much appreciated a moment to catch his breath and stretch his neck.

"What the hell are you doing?" Edward demanded, shocked at the loss of his saddle.

"We're going back to basics," I explained as I indicated for him to move back so I could slip the saddle off from beneath him.

"I haven't done this since Pony Club," he moaned while I dumped the saddle on the fence.

"Don't care. Now get that canter back again."

Edward swore and muttered something as he turned away from me. It took a few tries – and near falls – before he could get a canter that was slightly similar to before, while I laughed the whole time at his face screwed up in concentration.

I did love being teacher.

"You're just relying on your saddle too much; you need to get a feel of the horse beneath you again. Apart from that, you're a brilliant rider," I commented as Edward and Napoleon walked behind me.

"Gee thanks," he stuck his tongue out at me and I laughed.

"How old are you?" I teased.

"Older than you," he retorted in a childish tone.

Walking into the barn I was surprised to see Alice standing there waiting for us.

"I'll take him," she said, taking the reins off Edward. "You look like you two could do with a drink."

"Actually I am pretty thirsty," Edward commented, and I agreed. We turned to leave, and I mouthed 'thank you' to Alice and she smirked in return.

* * *

><p>Edward and I sat on the loveseat on the quaint little porch of the cottage, cups of tea warming our hands. He rested his hand gently on my thigh, squeezing it lightly from time to time as we chatted.<p>

It was odd. I mean this is the way couples act, right? But we weren't boyfriend and girlfriend. At least I didn't think we were.

"Bella, are you okay? You're staring off in to space."

"What?" Edward was looking right at me. I must've been in my own world. "Well, there's something I've been wondering about."

I wanted to ask him where we stood, just so we're clear what _this_ is about.

"Tell me, Bella."

But I lost my nerve.

"Could I ride Black Jack sometime? When I can ride again?"

Good save, Bella.

"Oh of course, I'd love you to ride him… But are you sure that was what you wanted to ask me?"

I hesitated and he caught me out immediately. "Bella, what is it?"

Well, there was something else I wondered about.

"There was a girl on your yard. I think she was a groom. She was short, with honey coloured curly hair."

"Oh that's Jessica - she's relatively new to my yard. Rosalie's head groom recommended her to me. What about her?"

"She gave me a really horrible look when I was there. Like she hated me so much, but I've never met her before. Then she dashed off to phone someone, and I'm probably being paranoid but I swear she was talking about me."

Edward looked confused. "Jessica? Really? She always seems like such a nice girl."

"I told you I was just being paranoid," I mumbled, embarrassed at my mistake regarding a member of his staff.

His finger tilted my chin towards him. "I'll talk to her about it, even if it turns out to be nothing. Maybe she'll be more careful how she treats my guests."

"No," I said, taking his wrist in my hand. "I don't want to cause any problems. I was just wondering who she was, is all."

He raised an eyebrow and I knew he was likely to say something regardless. I played gently with his fingers and I heard him sigh in content.

"So," I said, changing the subject. "I can ride next week."

"Oh Bella, that's fantastic!" Edward exclaimed, his eyes lighting up.

"Yeah I really can't wait – I've missed riding so much its ridiculous. Even watching you ride then I was secretly a bit jealous," I told him honestly.

"Oh, sorry, I should've thought about that," he returned.

"No it's fine, really!" I replied, squeezing his hand. "Just maybe you could be here? I'm a bit scared you, to tell you the truth."

"I would love to," he told me, pulling me against his shoulder and kissing my forehead sweetly.

* * *

><p>Edward had left an hour later –Jasper had rung to say of some urgent problem with a horse - promising to call me after dinner.<p>

I was now in the process of lunging a bay colt named Toronto. He was nearly ready to be sat on –though I certainly wouldn't be the one to do. The last thing I need is to find he's secretly a bucking bronco. My mind was certainly elsewhere, focusing on a certain bronze haired individual and I had to keep snapping myself out of it.

Toronto was walking around me in an active walk, when I spied Alice and Emmett leaning against the gate, nudging each other likes there's no tomorrow.

"Whoa boy," I said, and Toronto halted. I turned my attention to the two at the gate. "Can I help you?"

I walked over to them, Toronto following behind, raising my eyebrow expectantly.

"You've got it so bad, Bells," Emmett said with a cheeky grin, Alice nodding eagerly next him.

"Shouldn't you be working?" I asked sweetly.

"I was fixing the fence, but seeing you so obsessed with Edward that you can't even concentrate for more than a minute had me in stitches. And naturally Alice had to be informed too," Emmett explained simply, but I could tell he was on the verge on laughing.

My face went bright red with embarrassment.

"What about Rosalie Hale, eh, lover boy?" I teased Emmett and he suddenly went serious. I knew the two had been texting almost constantly over the past week, and they had arranged to go on a date once Rosalie returns from a trip to LA.

Alice started giggling then. But I wasn't done yet. "Alice, how's Jasper Whitlock doing? Or 'Jazz' as you call him?"

She froze mid-laugh, pout forming on her lips. The three of us paused before we all burst into laughter.

"I love you guys," I said once I'd recovered from laughing. Toronto began pawing the sand beside me, obviously not impressed with the conversation. "Okay buddy," I told him, taking hold of his halter to begin lunging again. Emmett and Alice stepped away from the gate to hopefully do something I actually pay them for. "And get back to work you two!"

* * *

><p>After working with the other horses and doing the daily chores – including finishing my finances I had started before I was, well <em>preoccupied<em> by Edward – I withdrew to my cottage for the evening.

I made some pasta and settled down on my sofa, laptop propped next to me. I had answered emails, worked my schedule for tomorrow and checked the social network sites, and now I was on _Horse_'s website, reading through today's news from the Equestrian community.

I was skimming through the headlines when I saw something that peaked my interest:

_Edward Cullen's new love interest?_

I clicked on it immediately, and quickly scanned the opening paragraph.

'_Edward Cullen from our US Olympic Team is apparently dating fellow Olympic contender Isabella Swan, our source tells us. Known as the 'stud' of the Equestrian community worldwide, Edward has been recorded spending a lot time with Miss Swan after meeting at the recent Wimbledon trials where she was injured. They have been spotted visiting each other's yards and even openly communicating via Twitter, where Edward seemed to be desperate to get in contact with her.'_

"What?" I exclaimed, picking my phone up and searching for Alice's number.

"Bella?" she asked, a worried tone evident on the other end.

"Have you been on _Horse_'s website?"

"Not yet, I was about to turn my laptop on. Bella what's going on?"

"Listen to this," I started as I read out the opening paragraph to Alice.

"Oh my God…" she muttered, and there was a pause. "Read the next paragraph."

"It was just yesterday that our source tells us Isabella visited Edward Cullen's yard and spent a reasonable amount of it time with him in his private stable area. Apparently she was there to help him school Black Jack – however he opted to use his private arena where no other staff or media are allowed to visit. When it was time to say goodbye, our source says that they engaged in a passionate kiss through her car window in plain view of the stables."

"You did what?" Alice exclaimed.

"I did no such thing!" I protested, re-reading the last sentence twice more. "Honestly Alice, whoever this 'source' is they need their eyes checked! I kissed him on the cheek, I swear!"

"I believe you Bella…" she replied softly. "Just who is the source? Any ideas?"

"I've got a pretty good idea," I muttered. I said goodbye to Alice and instead found Edward's number, holding my phone to my ear.

It went to voicemail. And again. And again. Even after half an hour it just went straight to voicemail.

I pulled the blanket off the back of the sofa behind me and wrapped it around my shoulders. A thousand thoughts flashed through my mind at once. Was he okay? Was he hurt? Did he forget about me?

And then I thought; what if he saw the article on _Horse_? Maybe he was embarrassed to be reported to be in a relationship with me… oh my God what if he thought_ I_ was the source, and just using him to get my career ahead?

"Gah!" I cried in frustration, jumping up. I needed to distract myself.

I made my way to the barn and filled hay nets, made breakfast for all the horses for the morning, swept the floor, topped up waters and cleaned all the dirty tack. It kept my mind busy, and meant Alice and Emmett had less to do tomorrow.

I checked on all the horses, and then spent another 20 minutes grooming both Perdita and Napoleon.

I leant my body against my chestnut boy, breathing in his familiar smell. He nickered in return, turning his head around to nudge me. I turned to stroke his beautiful face.

"Why is this not simple?" I asked him softly, gazing into his brown eyes. I let out a long sigh as I played with his forelock. "Maybe it's because he's so perfect – model looks, established career, born into money, oh, and he's an _Olympic athlete_."

"And I'm just plain old Bella Swan," I mumbled. Napoleon nickered and nudged me again impatiently, and I just had to laugh. If only he could talk. "Oh well, who needs Edward Cullen when I have the best horse in the world?"

The clock hanging in the barn told me it was eleven at night, which was a more than acceptable to go to bed. I kissed Napoleon's soft muzzle and told him goodnight, and I smiled to myself seeing Perdita fast asleep in the stall next door.

It was gotten a lot cooler since I'd been in the barn, and I shivered as I walked back to my cottage. My thin cardigan offered me no protection from the sudden weather change, and the heating inside had switched off thirty minutes ago.

I snuggled deep under the covers and squeezed my eyes shut, expecting sleep. But my brain would not shut up. It was just filled with Edward. Edward's face, his body, his riding, his touch, his smell - I couldn't think of anything else! I tossed and turned for the next few hours, wrestling to fall asleep.

My clock read 2:03AM. I sighed and gave up, flicking some cartoons on as I lay in bed. It was a stupid show but it was a good distraction.

A light flashed on my bedside table, and I grabbed my phone, imagining it just to say it was fully charged. But it was a text, from Edward.

_Sorry. Had an emergency on the yard and couldn't talk. Hope I didn't wake you , I'll ring you first thing - E _

Immediately I swiped my finger across his name, and to my relief it rang instead of going to voicemail. I flicked on my bedside lamp and turned my TV off, giving my full attention to the musical voice that answered.

"Bella, why are you still awake?"

"I couldn't sleep. What happened? Are you alright? Is Black Jack?" I asked hurriedly.

"He's fine," he said, sounding like he needed a breath. "It was another horse, one of my youngsters I was bringing on."

I stayed silent, waiting for Edward to continue if he wanted to. I had no idea what had happened, but the way his tone dropped told me it couldn't be good.

"She was a wonderful prospect, had a great attitude to work and she was so friendly. I really thought she'd be a star."

"I'm so sorry," I told him honestly, feeling his pain.

"It was colic," he said simply, and my heart dropped, instantly understanding. My hand gripped tighter around the phone.

"If I can do anything, please tell me Edward," I said quietly, though I wasn't sure what I could do over the phone, unable to leave my yard and the horses alone.

"I just need to get over it. These things happen. I'll just buy another horse."

"You don't have to be all tough about it," I told him. "You're allowed to be sad."

"I'm fine."

"Edward, I think you-"

"I said I'm fine."

I was slightly hurt at his sudden change in attitude toward the death of his filly. But I let it go, he wasn't acting like himself. Death, of any kind, changes how people act.

"You should sleep," I murmured softly into the phone, wishing he was here now, in my bed. I imagined my hand raking through his glorious hair.

"So should you," he retorted, a hint of flat humour in his voice.

"I already told you. I've been trying for the last three hours."

"Why can't you sleep, love?" He asked, and his change of mood kind of shocked me.

"My mind won't shut up long enough," I said. _About you_, I added silently.

He chuckled. "I should go, let you try again. One more thing – Rosalie sent me a text about some article on _Horse _I need to read… have you got any idea what she's on about?"

"No," I lied. Now wasn't the time.

"Oh okay, I'll check it out in the morning."

I paused as I tried to figure out what to say. "Cool."

_Damn it Bella, that's all you could come up with?_

"I'll call you tomorrow, I promise… and I actually mean it this time," he added with a soft chuckle.

"Alright Edward, I'll speak to you soon," I replied softly. I knew he wasn't ignoring me, but something a lot worse had happened.

"I really like you Bella, I do. I think you're really special, and I really want to get to know you better," Edward said, his perfect voice resonating through me. My heart felt like it was swelling with happiness.

"I feel the same," I managed to say without hyperventilating.

"Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Edward," I returned and we ended the phone call.

I lay back in my bed, sighing with happiness. Of course it wasn't in the best of events, and he hadn't read the article yet, but still speaking with Edward I felt as high as a kite. And he _likes_ me. That's always a good thing.

I switched off my light and fell asleep quickly, dreaming beautiful, Edward-filled dreams.

* * *

><p>Apologies again guys! But college, work and coursework comes first I'm afraid.<p>

Colic is a condition that affects a horse's gastrointestinal track. It sadly effects around 10% of horses every year, though if the signs are recognised early enough it can be treated and the horse can survive without any further problems. Lots of things cause it, from eating a poisonous plant to eating too quickly. The horse suffers from great abdominal pain and tries to roll to relieve it, often twisting their gut. The signs are pawing and/or scraping the ground, excessive stretching, turning of the head to watch the stomach, biting/nipping the stomach, pacing, repeated lying down and rising, rolling loss of appetite and increased pulse.

My friend's pony sadly suffered from colic two days before Christmas and had to be put down. It was really sad but it's not the first death on the yard, and knowing the symptoms can save a horses' life, so anyone who rides/has horses should learn them!

But there you have it. I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think :D

I'm finished with my exams, and then in 2 weeks I will have finished my first set of university interviews so I really hope I can update more! This story will be finished!

_HannahLouiise._

_(Sorry it had to be uploaded twice - forgot to put the lines in first time - oops!)_


	13. Chapter 13

Into The Spotlight

Chapter 13

* * *

><p>I gripped the reins tightly in my hand.<p>

It had been nearly seven whole weeks, but I was finally allowed to ride again. There was a mix of excitement and nerves rushing through my body. Of course I couldn't wait to ride again, but I was scared also. The last time I rode had been nothing but pure pain, and I had nearly ended my entire career because of my stubbornness.

"You can do it," Edward encouraged from the other side of Napoleon. His eyes silently reassured me to put my foot in the stirrup.

We were in the centre of the arena, me standing on a makeshift mounting block. It was something that I rarely did but I currently wore a body protector – just as a precaution. Napoleon stood patiently, as if he understood why I wasn't just jumping on him like I normally would.

Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie stood at the gate, all calling out words of encouragement. Jasper had arrived with Edward, and Alice had immediately jumped him. They had become official a few weeks ago, and Alice seemed to have no problem showing the rest of the world.

I had been surprised when Rosalie showed up, but she said that Edward had mentioned it and had immediately decided she was going. Perhaps it was just an excuse to see Emmett but I didn't care; she still came today of all days.

"I'm scared," I breathed, wanting to balk. My hands trembled and my heart thumped erratically in my ears. "I've been riding for so long, yet I'm scared to even sit on my _own damn horse_," I confessed, the threat of hot, frustrated tears spilling over. The fear was beginning to take over.

"Look at me, Bella," Edward spoke calmly, and I gazed into his emerald eyes. "I know you're scared, but we can't keep living with a what-if attitude. You'd spend the rest of your life wishing you'd taken the chance. Horse riding is your dream; your talent. And I believe in you."

His words sunk in and my breathing steadied, along with my heart rate.

"Okay, you can do it Bella," I told myself under my breath, and I leaned forward. Edward held the other stirrup down, balancing my weight across Napoleon's back. I felt alright so I swung my leg over, finally making contact with the saddle. Everyone seemed to hold their breath – including me - as I nudged Napoleon on into a slow walk.

There was slight pain in my lower back – to be expected – but nothing I couldn't handle. I burst into a smile and I laughed in relief. It was such a good feeling to be back on a horse, to be back on my horse. I leaned forward and patted Napoleon's neck, revelling in the familiar feeling.

"I feel fine!" I called over, to be met with words of congratulations in return. Edward stood still, a look of pride on his face.

Napoleon dropped his head immediately as I made contact, and I felt as if nothing had ever happened. Maybe I should've taken it a bit slower but I pushed him forward in a trot anyway, settling in the bouncy stride. So this definitely hurt more, but it's still bearable. Once I had done a lap I transitioned into a smooth canter, which was a lot better in comparison.

Just the feeling of freedom, the wind rushing past me, my favourite horse beneath me made me feel so happy. I wanted to cry out in happiness. I silently laughed at myself getting carried away. I slowed Napoleon down and stopped him by the gate, where Edward had joined the others.

"How do you feel?" he asked me once I was close enough.

"Brilliant," I replied, beaming. I felt like my happiness was just rolling off me in waves.

"Do you want to stop?" he asked cautiously, stepping away from the gate towards me.

I was torn. I didn't want to push my luck, but it felt _good_, and I didn't want to stop.

"I might just walk him up the hill and back," I said, thinking that it was only a mile, so if I needed to stop it wasn't far to walk back.

"Want some company?" Edward asked.

"Sure, if you don't mind walking?"

Then Alice piped in. "Edward could borrow Emmett's horse? If you don't mind, Emmett?" she added, and Emmett shook his head.

Emmett's horse, Felix, was a huge Shire cross breed, standing at nearly 18 hands high, not to mention a wide girth that I could barely fit my legs around. Well he had to be to carry Emmett's huge muscle-packed frame. He was an older boy, slower and chunky – definitely not a competition horse, more like just a horse to hack on. Felix was exactly what Emmett had wanted, so he, Alice and I could hack out together and catch up, and to lead the youngsters out with. They seemed to feed off the gentle giant's calm personality.

It was only a few minutes later that Alice had tacked Felix up and Edward was climbing up. And I mean _climbing_ – there was no chance even a tall guy like Edward could have vaulted on.

We left the yard together in a slow walk, and headed up the track.

"Do you still feel okay?" Edward asked softly, reaching over for my hand as soon as we were out of sight.

"Great," I responded, and not lying one bit. I watched Edward as he retracted his hand to try to adjust himself in the saddle, wrapping his legs closer around Felix. "How's your horse?"

"Not like anything I've ever ridden - I don't think I've ever ridden a heavy horse before, it's certainly a new experience," he said with a chuckle. "I didn't think I could spread my legs this wide."

His comment, innocent as he meant it, had me in tears of laughter.

"Bella!" he exclaimed, his face going bright red. "I didn't mean it like that!"

"I know," I said, wiping tears away from my eyes.

"You're just dirty minded," he teased, rolling his eyes.

"You said it!"

"But you interoperated it like that," he returned, and I knew he had me beat.

"Damn it," I muttered.

"So you admit, you're dirty minded."

"Edward!"

"I should've seen it before – the wild make out sessions in the barn, the taking photos of me, and now this!"

My face blushed at the mention of the make-out sessions, and I felt increasingly hot. I pouted innocently at him as I regained some composure, and he chuckled in return. And as for the photo… little did he know it was my phone's current wallpaper.

"I'll let you off… I mean who could resist this?" he asked, motioning his hands to his body while he waggled his eyebrows.

"You're so full of it," I huffed, and he laughed. We were at the halfway point of the track now, and my fingers tensed around the reins in temptation to gallop the rest of way. I feel Napoleon react to the increased contact, and his muscles tightened in anticipation.

"You know, Felix is actually quite speedy," I said casually, hoping he'd get the hint.

"Bella, you've got no chance. You could hurt yourself. Gentle riding, remember?"

"Oh come on!" I whined, giving him the puppy dog eyes. "I haven't ridden in so long – it's just half a mile!"

"I said no," he said firmly, slowing down Felix as if to make a point.

I huffed and loosened the grip on my reins. Napoleon seemed to disagree with the decision I made and threw his head up, snorting loudly.

"I know baby," I crooned, stroking Napoleon. "But the mean man won't let me."

Edward yelped at my words. "If I had my way I'd be racing Black Jack against you two, then we'll see who's fastest. Obviously my boy would leave you in the dust," he teased.

"Are you forgetting that Napoleon's breed is famously a racehorse? I don't know many Dutch Warmblood's who race," I retorted, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Ah," he said, raising his hand as if he was about to begin a speech. "Black Jack is unlike any other Warmblood, he's one in a million. Name a time and I place and we'll show your racehorse who's top."

I had to laugh. "You're taking this far too seriously."

"Or maybe you just can't handle the truth," he replied casually, the corner of his mouth twitching into a smirk. I rolled my eyes and he chuckled, reaching over and tugging gently on Napoleon's reins, halting him automatically. Felix had stopped instantly as well.

Despite the height difference, Edward tilted my jaw and kissed my sweetly on the lips. It was no more than a peck, but I hadn't known such a small kiss to bring me so much pleasure before.

"What was that for?" I asked as he pulled away.

"You're just too cute to resist."

* * *

><p>We had returned to the yard a little while later. We had chatted about nothing in particular, and Edward had pulled me in for a cheeky kiss a few more times. Rosalie's car was missing and Emmett had said she had to go to a meeting. It was just after midday, and I had offered Edward to stay for lunch, which he accepted.<p>

Emmett had taken Felix once we returned while Edward helped me untack Napoleon. I shook my hair out from under my riding hat, running my hand through my brunette hair. I turned and caught Edward smiling softly at me, leaning on the stable door.

I blushed and ducked behind my hair. I picked up Napoleon's engraved head collar and slipped it over his head, averting Edward's gaze out of embarrassment.

"Want to come to the field with me?" I asked, and Edward nodded eagerly.

Napoleon walked slowly beside my side, nudging my side occasionally so I would stroke him. Edward laced his fingers through mine, and I recalled back to when we first met, and all I could think about was how his hand fit so perfectly into mine, instead of the competition.

I couldn't believe I was here now, walking hand-in-hand with the most gorgeous man on the planet. I sighed contently and squeezed his fingers gently.

"Thank you, for the past few weeks. You've been so supportive and I don't feel like I could have done it without you," I told him shyly, looking into his emerald eyes.

He squeezed my fingers in return. "It was all my pleasure. You're a beautiful, strong woman, who's funny and a bit ditsy, if I'm completely honest," he joked, and I smiled. "But I love spending time with you. I would do it all again in a heartbeat. I've had a great time getting to know you these past few months, I really have, and I feel myself becoming a better person, a better rider, just by being with you."

I nearly collapsed at his words.

It seemed so impossibly perfect.

And as I removed Napoleon's head collar and watched him trot away, I knew it was too good to be true.

I shut my eyes and took my hand away from his, tightening it against my leg. It was now or never.

"Bella, love. Are you okay?"

"You say these _things_, we spend time together, we hug, we kiss, we hold hands, and we tell each other our fears and our dreams."

I gripped the head collar in my hands, my fingers grazing over the metal plaque, tracing the indents. Edward waited for me to continue.

"It's just something that a… couple would do," I said quietly, not looking at him. I immediately regretted the words that tumbled out of my mouth, but I had been tormented by this the past few days.

"I just need to know where I stand. What _this_ is. I know you saw the article on _Horse_, so I know it's not just me. It's only fair," I told him, finally looking up at his face. His expression was hard to work out, seemingly void of any emotion which worried me intensely.

He sighed and looked past me.

"I knew your reputation as a player before I met you, and yet I still allowed myself to fall for you. I wonder how many other girls you meet at shows and hook up with. You looked pretty chummy with that blonde friend of Rosalie's at Wimbledon… I mean this could all just be a publicity stunt for all I know! "

His eyes widened at my words focused back on me instantly.

"Tanya? I can't believe you would think I'd be with _her_… yes there have been girls in the past, but that was before I met _you_. And I would never, ever, use anyone to advance my career! Please!"

I considered his answer. Sure that was reasonable. Maybe I made a big mistake. I opened my mouth to tell him I believed him, but he got there first.

"Bella, I did read the article on Horse. And though the source was horribly inaccurate, I did admit that reading it… I-"

That was when Edward's phone rang, the worst possible timing. The shrill ring could not be ignored and he apologised.

He looked at the Caller ID and muttered something incoherent – something four-lettered, I guessed - before answering. "Hello?" He waited as he listened to the caller, who's ranting even I could hear. Whoever it was, they were definitely pissed off.

"... No I told you I was taking the day off from training… yes I understand he needs to be ridden every day I was going to –."

I mouthed if he was okay, and he nodded curtly before looking away. "Yes that is true I missed two days last week also…" he sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm leaving now."

He hung up and pinched the bridge of his nose, before he turned to look at me sadly.

"I'm so sorry, that was my Coach. I've got to go," he explained, and I nodded.

We walked quickly back to the yard, not saying a single word to each other.

Jasper was already in Edward's car, the engine turned on ready to leave the driveway. Edward ran a hand through his bronze hair. "Did he call you too?" Edward called to Jasper, who nodded in return. "Ah, fuck, I'm in trouble."

I would've teased Edward for his nearly childish behaviour, complaining like he was a naughty kid in class. Alice pecked Jasper on the lips and I turned away, feeling as though I was spying on a private moment. Edward caught my gaze before he climbed into the car and looked at me sadly.

"I'll text you soon as I can, I promise," he told me, before shutting the car door. The car pulled away quickly, and Alice noticed something was wrong.

But she didn't ask; she just wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I think I screwed up, Alice," I told her, hugging her tightly.

It was only a few minutes later when the phone in my pocket chirped. I pulled away from Alice and fished it out, and I was surprised to see it was from Edward.

_I wanted to wait until the perfect moment. But I didn't want to leave you like this. So, will you be my girlfriend?_

Despite all that I had said today, my worries and reservations, I didn't even hesitate before I sent back my reply.

_Yes._

* * *

><p>Okay so here's another one for you lovely little readers! I don't like the end, but then again I never seem to 100% like any of my chapters these days. I'm sure that's the same for all authors!<p>

I know a few chapters ago I said there wasn't long left, but the more I write the more I find ideas develop and expand and I just have to write them down! I would say this story should be less than twenty chapters overall.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it! I'm trying to do chapters alternately between this story and Doctors and Nurses, so this should hopefully be updated within the next month, as long as nothing pops up!

HannahLouiise


End file.
